Forgotten Tempest
by gracefulraven
Summary: Things have returned to normal since Alcatrez 2 years ago. But when Ororo is knocked into the river during a battle between the brotherhood, and finds herself in the care of a handsome stranger, Victor Von Doom, with no memory what is she going to do?
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Tempest

Hey everyone! I do know that it has been quite awhile since I wrote on this story however I am back and I plan to finish it very soon! Hopefully no one is too angry about the delay but I digress! Lets get on with the story!

Disclaimers: I am aware that I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, but I wish that I did. Please don't sue me.

Prologue

Logan sighed in agitation, as he waited patiently for his girlfriend to get out of the shower so he could stop talking through the door and he could finally get some sleep. Staring at the ceiling, he listened to her repeat the same conversation to him yet again. He glared at the door, where a thin stream of light peeked from under it. "Ro, darlin', yer starting to repeat yerself, ya already said that." He heard her yell over the running water of the shower,

"Say what?"

"I said yer repeating yerself." She paused a moment looking at the soapy luffa in hand a frown marring her face,

"What makes you say that?" she called back to him as she let the water from the shower head drizzle from her long white locks and down her back washing the soap suds away. Logan rolled his eyes at the closed door truly irritated now; he heard the showerhead turn off and the curtain pull open then closed. He could imagine her toweling herself frowning at the fact he had yet to answer her question and he chuckled to himself.

She was in fact frowning and toweling herself. She slung the towel to the floor truly agitated,

"Well? Are you going to answer me or what?" she demanded as she put lotion all over her body. She slipped into her underwear once she was well oiled. Realizing that Logan was not going to answer her with that tone of voice, she sighed in defeat,

"What do you mean by that Baby?" she asked sliding her shirt over her head. She looked at her reflection before brushing her teeth and washing her face. Logan chuckled at what he imagined going on in the bathroom to his left, _"By now she should be brushing her teeth."_ He thought.

"Ro, ya already said you think Remy is screwing around with that ninja chick and so what if they are? How many times are you goin' say it darlin'. They two grown folks let them handle it." Ororo spit into the sink before speaking,

"But Logan, I don't want Warren to get hurt. Remy is like a brother to me, so I know almost everything there is to know about him. He will get tired of Betsy and she will probably go back to Warren and it will be a whole big mess on the team an~"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there darlin'. Yer gettin way ahead of yerself here, ya don't know fer sure if the Cajun is involved with the ninja chick, or if she's even interested in him. And if she is, she's a big girl and can do whatever she wants. Just like pretty boy don't have to take her back if the Cajun drop kicks her ass to the curb. Let them handle it, is all I'm say Ro." He explained as he leaned on his side looking at the door. Ororo huffed as she snatched open the door wearing a silk night gown staring at Logan, who smiled at her,

"I'm the leader of the team and the head of the school; it is my prerogative to take care of things around here. I have to make sure everything runs smoothly or everyone looks at me to blame." She walked over to the bed with her hands on her hips as she spoke, glaring at Logan through low slits. "Why can't you see where I'm coming from on the situation, baby?"

He grabbed her pulling her on top of him holding her to his chest. They looked into each other's eyes both too stubborn to stand down. Logan sighed in defeat running his fingers through her platinum wet hair.

"I do understand darlin' but it's no use gettin' yerself worked up about it. Shit happens and you just gotta roll with the punches." She too then sighed realizing he was right. She laid her head on his strong chest and nodded her head against it,

"Your right baby . . . your right." Logan stroked her wet head the sensation making her sleepy. She closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep. "Logan?"

"Yeah"

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head then continued to stroke her head,

"And I love you." He closed his eyes finding sleep was not very far as he continued to stroke her head. She dragged her fingers in lazy circles through the hair of his sculpted chest. Just as they were going to sleep they got a telepathic message from Emma.

_All X-Men please report to the battle room._

Since Xavier and Jean's deaths, Emma had taken over as the resident telepath. Emma Frost, a well educated and talented woman who was not above manipulation to achieve any goal she set her mind. She grew up with Ororo, Jean, Hank, and Scott as one of the first students of Xavier and Erik. She stood in the center of Professor's X old office, clothed in all white, as she waited for the others to arrive. Her long platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail as she read over some documents in hand. Entering in first was Ororo and Logan in full battle gear.

"What is the situation, Emma?" Ororo said walking briskly coming to stand in front of her old rival. Emma looked at Ororo as a smug smile appeared on her gorgeous features as she admired Ororo. Unbeknownst to anyone but Logan because of his strong sense of smell, Emma had a strong attraction to the beautiful woman before her.

"I think we should wait until everyone arrives. That way I do not have to repeat myself, but only if that is okay with you of course?" Ororo snorted,

"It isn't. What's the situation?" Logan snickered earning him a heated glare from Emma. In which his snickers burst into full blown laughter.

"Don't mind me, just act like I ain't even here." Logan said between laughs. Emma looked at him in disgust before turning back to Ororo, who looked some what disinterested,

"Clearly." Emma said smugly rolling her royal blue eyes. Both women turned their heads as the younger team mates entered into the room. Emma turned to Ororo, who was watching the others enter. _"She is absolutely ravishing. I wonder why she is with that idiot Logan? Heaven only knows." _Emma noticed Logan watching her a knowing smirk on his features. To save face, she gave him a curt nod and a smug smile before beginning,

"Listen up everyone," Emma began grabbing everyone's attention, "I have roused you all from your slumber to inform you all that Magneto is wreaking havoc once again. I was awaken by shrills of the Cerebro alarm." She paused a moment walking over to the professor's old desk, she leaned against it placing her arms across her chest, "Magneto is attacking an old power plant in the northeastern parts of Europe, yes, it is an across continent battle. The power plant is off the coast of the small country of Latavia in the Arctic Ocean, if the plant blows up the residue could travel the 25 miles and affect those countrymen, do keep that in mind as you do battle. I have already sent the schematics to the computer of the Blackbird and bid you good luck and farewell."

* * *

The battle commenced on the roof of the treacherous power plant in the middle of ocean, that was minutes away from exploding. The X-Men were losing the battle but things were beginning to take an unexpected turn. Multiple Man had a dozen of copies of himself all over the roof attacking various X-Men.

Jubilee and Shadowcat teamed together to battle the copies. Jubilee used her powers to blind or knock them senseless as Kitty phased through them pulling them through the ground where they became stuck. When the copies gathered their sight back they looked astonished at the girls as the girls slapped each other a high five running off to take care of more of them.

Psylocke flowed through the copies with grace as she kicked, punched, and swayed through the hordes of Multiple Men. She threw her psychic knives at their heads causing them to collapse to the ground unconscious before they were dragged back to the main source, the original Multiple Man.

Pyro and Iceman stood toe to toe glaring at each other. Iceman took his ice form, while Pyro ignited his palms with fire.

"Make a move." Pyro taunted as his fingers twitched in anticipation for the battle to begin.

"Ladies first." Bobby shot back the steam radiating off his ice covered body. Pyro grimaced as he shot a streaming flame at the Iceman. Bobby limberly dodged the flame doing a back hand spring running to take cover behind a cooling unit. John sent a flame so hot it melted the top of the metal device he was hiding behind. Iceman created an ice slide gliding around his ex-best friend's head before sending a stream of ice at his upper body pinning him to the nearby wall. Iceman stopped to take a look at his handy work before finishing the job.

"You need to chill." Bobby taunted again freezing John's whole body to the wall aside from his head.

"I'll get you for this popsicle! This isn't over!"

"I think so." Bobby said running toward his next opponent.

Logan was slicing through the Multiple Men sending them back to the original copy. Logan looked up when a scent he thought long dead invaded his nostrils. Sniffing deeply he found the source of the stench and he snarled.

"Haven't seen you in awhile runt, how you been?" Sabertooth growled at Logan taking a menacing step towards the Wolverine.

"Didn't I already kill you?" Sabertooth roared as he charged the smaller man crashing through the roof landing on top of some canisters. Wolverine unsheathed his claws in a crouched position ready to attack. Sabertooth released an animal like roar as charged Wolverine again but this time the shorter man was ready. Wolverine dug all six claws into Sabertooth causing the other feral man to howl in pain. Sabertooth head butted the smaller man knocking him senseless, and then grabbed him by his neck slinging him into different walls before throwing him over the railing. He looked over to see if his rival was anywhere insight but Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"I know yer still alive, Wolverine. I can smell ya." Suddenly three claws shot through the metallic floor beneath his large boots. Sabertooth roared an animalistic roar as the claws were turned back and forth before withdrawing.

"Yer right bub, I am still alive." Logan jumped back over the railing landing a solid kick to Sabertooth's sternum sending him over the edge and into so nuclear waste down below. Wolverine looked at the mutant sloshing around in the bright green toxins before climbing back up the stairs to join the others.

Callisto tracked Storm finding her in the middle of the battle helping Shadowcat fight off some Multiple Man copies. The evil mutant used her lighting fast speed to get to the weather woman punching her in the stomach sending her reeling back clutching her wound as she gasped for air.

"You thought you got rid of me that easy on Alcatraz?" Storm looked up at the beautiful woman glaring at her a smirk on her pretty features. _God I just won't to knock that stupid grin off of her face._ Ororo thought as gathered herself.

"Something like that, yeah. I thought I did get rid of you. Too bad your still here to grace me with your unwanted presences."

"You will pay for that chica!" Callisto yelled as she darted over to Storm slapping her across the face and back handed her sending her into an unsuspecting Jubilee. They landed in a heap of tangled legs and arms. Callisto laughed loudly looking at the X-Women tangled together. She stopped laughing when Psylocke kicked her in the mouth.

"Hey Callisto. Missed me?" Psylocke asked as she gave Storm a hand off of the ground, which she took gratefully.

"Thanks." Psylocke merely gave Ororo a nod before turning back to her old teammate.

"Traitor!" Callisto bellowed in anger pointing at her old friend. Callisto wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. The two of them ran at each other fighting to the death.

Storm flew up from battle noticing Magneto in the distance watching her. She flew to him her eyes questioning him,

"Why are you doing this Magnus? There are innocent people twenty-five miles away from here. The blast may not travel to the city but the deadly toxins will, please don't do this." She asked her voice strong yet pleading with him at the same time. He smirked at her basking in her beauty.

"My God, you look more beautiful than ever. Why are you with that brainless brute? We can be so good together."

"Erik please,"

"Please what Ororo? You and I belong together. I have no intentions of allowing this power plant to explode. I just wanted to get your attention and I think I have."

"Erik, this is crazy. I'm with Logan."

"But you belong with me and I will never stop until you choose me."

Archlight was knocked across the battlefield by the handsome Gambit. He had a glowing card between his index and middle finger preparing to toss it at her but she slapped her hands together sending Gambit flying into Colossus, who was in his metal form duking it out with Juggernaut. Colossus turned around to see Gambit in a heap in front of him. He grabbed the Cajun by his collar holding him in the air as he stomped his foot sending a tremor at the unsuspecting Archlight.

She tried to send a shockwave back as she sailed across the roof but misfired sending it at Magneto and Storm above. They were caught in the shockwave and knocked to the far side of the roof far away from the battle. Ororo hit head first onto the edge of the power plant roof while Erik fell on his side breaking a couple of ribs in the process.

Erik hauled himself to his feet staggering over to Ororo, who was unconscious. When he reached her, he saw that blood flowed freely from her head.

"My, God!" He exclaimed. He lifted her into his arms carefully turning back to the battle. "BROTHERHOOD! ENOUGH!" as quickly as the order was given the fighting stopped. The many copies of Multiple Man flowed back into his body, leaving the roof somewhat bare. Logan looked up to see Ororo's once white hair a pink tint as she hung motionless in Magneto's arms. Erik looked down at Ororo then back to the others who were waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"We shall finish this, another day. Right now, Ororo needs help." Just as he finished his statement the building began to implode. The roof concaved in on itself in areas as it rumbled a forewarning of the power to be released. Magneto looked around frighten expression on his handsome face.

"Everyone to the Blackbird!!!!" Logan shouted as he made his way to Magneto and Storm. Erik took to the skies with Ororo still in his arms. Logan looked up at them, "You need to get your people to the Blackbird before they get killed and give Storm to me so we can take off."

"No . . . I can stop this but still . . . get to the Blackbird." Logan looked at him strangely as he waited for him to deliver storm to him.

"What are you still doing here?! Move it ingrate!"

"Not until you give me Storm!" He shouted.

"I can't!" Magneto proclaimed as he glared down at his rival. Wolverine unsheathed his claws,

"Wanna tell me why, bub?" Erik looked at Logan rage filled his eyes, as he was questioned by a lesser mortal in his opinion.

"Because if I move my hand the blood will run from the makeshift tourniquet I made out of her iron and the heat from my Magnetic powers is the only thing keeping her from going into hyperthermia." Logan gritted his teeth as he sheathed his claws. Standing to his regular height,

"If anything happens to her . . . I'm going to tear you limb from limb. You understand?"

"Understood, Wolverine. I would not be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her. Now if you would be so kind as to aboard the plane so that I may concentrate it would be much appreciated." Wolverine growled but backed down as he ran in the direction of the X-Jet. Colossus and Iceman looked up as he entered the jet looking for Storm, but it was Gambit who,

"Where de hell is Stormy?" he asked glaring at Logan, who ignored the angry Cajun. Logan took a seat at the controls and started the jet. The machine hovered above the ground over the dark blue waters below.

"Wolvie, what are you doing? What about Storm? We can't just leave her."

"Yeah, you might not care about petit but I'll be damned if let ya leave her behind mon ami!" Gambit exclaimed reaching into his pocket pulling out a card preparing to blow Logan's head off.

Logan sat the controls awhile longer before he punched a nearby wall of the plane leaving a dent in the metal. He looked over his shoulder at Jubilee then at Remy who was fuming,

"She's with Magneto."

"Have you lost your mind Logan?" Kitty asked from her seat beside Jubilee. The glare Wolverine sent Kitty was enough to silence her.

"Magneto is keeping her alive with his powers so I had to leave her with him."

"Yeah, and where is he?" Callisto asked her blood boiling from having to share a space with the X-men growing tired of all their whining. Logan pointed through the windows of the jet. There in the very distance was Erik with Ororo in his arms.

Magneto took another look at Storm before building his energy. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated on power plant. He reached out with his powers disengaging the metal pillars holding the crag above water. The tall building began to topple over falling toward the water but not fast enough. The powerful blast sent Erik and Ororo sailing across the air into the murky waters below.

Everyone on the jet was quiet their breaths caught in their chest. Gambit was the first to speak,

"I . . . do not . . . feel her mon ami? I can't feel Stormy." A tear fell down his cheek. Logan looked with his mouth agape at the scene that took place in front of him. The scene was solemn and quiet as the grieving began for both sides. Bowed heads and silent prayers were uttered as the Blackbird hovered about the sea.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the rewrite and expect an update soon.

gracefulraven,

out!


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Forgotten Tempest

Hey everyone as promised I said that a new chapter would be soon! I had fun with this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! Enough of my babble Story on!!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

Chapter 1: Found

Turquoise eyes flutter open and stare blankly at the ceiling, a sad sigh escapes pouted lips. The nice toned body of a man sits up and surveys the vast room, he was alone again. He tried to shake off those lonely feelings as he strode over to the bathroom to shower. Hot scolding water ran down his naked body as thoughts plagued him. He was one of the richest men on Earth, he was a genius, and he was handsome to boot, but all of those things mean nothing when there is no one to share it with.

"I am beginning to sound like a sap, even to myself." He said aloud berating himself for those foolish feelings. "There are much more important things at hand that must be handled." a sly smirk graced his handsome features as he turned the shower head off. He stood in front of the mirror as he toweled off admiring his own reflection he smiled showing a perfect set of white teeth. Before leaving out of the steamy bathroom, he dressed himself but looked up at the sound of someone knocking at the door,

"Come in." He said as he pulled his shirt down over his torso. A butler pushed in a cart of delicious food with every possible breakfast food one could ever want. The man looked to be in his early fifties. He stood a tall 6'0 and had pale skin that fit nicely with his salt and pepper colored hair. His pale blue eyes had a snobbish quality to them. Von Doom trusted the man with everything for he was like a surrogate father to him.

"Good morning, Dr. Von Doom. Did you sleep well young man?" Von Doom smiled at the young man comment,

"As well as to be expected Henry. Did you have Sue informed that I will not be returning to the company today?"

"Yes sir she has been informed, is there anything else that you would like to convey to her sir?"

"That is all for now Henry. I would really liked to be left alone for now."

"As you wish sir." Henry gave a curt nod before his exit. Victor did not feel much like eating in fact he didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"I suppose I will work in the lab or something." Victor made his way to the balcony leaning forward on the railing. He sighed a somber sigh as looked out over the ocean. It was a beautiful view that brought a small sense of comfort to him. His beautiful eyes scanned the beach finding nothing he prepared to head to the lab but stopped when he noticed something laying on the beach near the rocks. "What is that?" Victor made his way to the beach giving curt nods to the servants bidding him a Good morning.

As Victor approached the mass on the beach it became apparent what it was he paused in place,

"My God! It's a person!" He reached into his pocket grabbing his cell phone and calling his medical staff, "Get the medical equipment ready there is a person on the beach!" He hung the phone up and ran to the person and noticing white hair mixed with blood crowned the person's head. He noticed that he was a she and checked her vitals and found that she was breathing but it was shallow. Victor gently turned her over to find that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her small body began to shake and he took off his jacket and covered her. _Where is that medical staff!_ He screamed within his mind.

"They are taking to long." Von Doom slipped one hand around her shoulders resting her head on his arm for support and slipped the other under her thighs scooping her up with ease. He ran the whole way but as he ran the medical staff met him. They took her from him and got her inside. He ran with them inside.

* * *

X-Mansion

Medical Wing

Pyro paced anxiously waiting for Beast to reveal something to them anything as long as it was good news. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to Magneto, he'd become like the father he never had. Callisto however was getting annoyed with Pyro's constant pacing. It was making her nervous.

"Could you sit down or at least be still? You're making me edgy." Pyro looked at her and rolled his eyes and kept pacing,

"No . . . . . because you didn't say please." She huffed and pouted bringing her arms to her chest like a spoiled child. Which amused Pyro to no end. He began fiddling with his fire mechanisms turning the fire on and off. Callisto had had enough she zoomed over to where he was catching his wrist,

"Please . . . stop?!"

"Okay knock it off children." Multiple Man said from his seat against the wall. "You two need to just cool it."

"Yeah! You two are grinding on me nerves!" Juggernaut said coming to stand looking dangerous and menacing. The two pipped down and took a seat and just as they did Beast came out looking very tired.

"So is he okay?" Pyro asked fear in his eyes for the older man. Beast sighed tiredly before wiping his brow with his forearm.

"The good news is he is stable. I managed to stop the bleeding . . .but,"

"But what mate?" Juggernaut asked as he took a step closer trying to intimidate Beast.

"You would do well not to threaten me." He said in a off hand kind of way as he wiped his hands.

"Beast . . . please?" Pyro said trying to calm the situation "Is he going to be okay?"

"Time will tell. He is in a coma. You all may go in to see him if you like but I suggest you keep him here so that we can care for him."

"NO WAY PUTO! We ain't leaving Magneto here wit you!"

"Callisto we have to. This is the best place for him to get the proper treatment. I know these people. They wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Pyro . . . are you sure?" Archlight spoke up for the first time.

"John . . . why don't you stay here too, just to make sure that we don't harm him." Beast suggested.

"The name's Pyro and I will accept your offer."

"I don't like it!"

"It's the only way Callisto."

"Since Magneto's out for the count and you gonna be staying with him whose in charge?" Multiple Man asked so he could get out of here the place was to much of a goody good central for his taste.

"Since she was head of the Morlocks before I think the leader should be Callisto till our return, but I still expect you to report to me Callisto." She looked at him and gave him a nod,

"Okay, let's move out guys." Callisto said leading them out of the mansion. Pyro watched as they disappeared from view. Beast was returning to the hospital room when Pyro grabbed his arm,

"Ummm Thank you Beast . . . for everything."

"Not a problem Jo~I mean Pyro."

"Can I see him?" Beast nodded leading the young man into the hospital room.

* * *

Xavier's Study

Emma Frost sat at the desk nursing a stiff drink. She took occasional sips and made bitter faces as the liquid burned all the way down. The only thing that repeated over and over in her mind was the explosion where Storm and Magneto were flung into the dark waters below. Only Magneto was found Ororo was still missing. She watched the whole thing on Cerebro and she even recorded the footage for future reference. Ororo, her beautiful Ororo. _Is she dead?_ She asked herself over and over again._ I will never have the chance to tell her how I feel about her._ Her thoughts were silent once again tears streamed down her face and her cold blue eyes had a red back ground. _Ororo! My beautiful Ororo! Are you dead? _She wiped her eyes and focused _She couldn't_ _be! I can feel her! _She knocked back the rest of her drink slamming the glass to the desk.

"I will not loose her without a fight!" With new resolve Emma stood to her feet and ran with brand new vigor to Cerebro to find Ororo.

* * *

Logan and Ororo's room

Logan sat on the bed staring out of the open window. Dried tears lingered on his cheeks as he clutched Ororo's night gown she wore before the mission. It still held a fresh scent as if she just took it off, "Ro." He heard footsteps approaching the door but ignored them as well as the knock at the door when it came.

"Mon ami! Open dis door." Logan remained quiet hoping the Cajun would just go away. Logan glared at the door when he heard the jingling of lock picks. "Ah!" Remy said as he opened the door. The crafty man poked his head through the opening to see the room empty. Suddenly Remy was snatched in and held by his collar his feet were dangling off of the floor. "Mon ami! I know ya hurtin but put Gambit down." Logan unsheathed his claws on one of his hands pointing them at Remy's throat. "Gambit knows ya not gonna kill 'em so put Gambit down so we can talk." Tears slid down Logan's face he couldn't control himself anymore he was a wounded animal and couldn't bare to be without his mate. Remy held the man firmly letting him get his pain out. Remy could feel the pain of everyone in the building but Logan's was the worst. Logan pulled away from Remy and walked back over the bed and sat down with Remy joining him. The two men fell into a comfortable silence neither one knowing what to say. The only sound that could be heard was Logan's sniffs and Remy's breathing.

"You tell anyone I broke down like that~"

"I know Wolverine . . . you will gut Remy. I know mon ami. Your secret is safe wit me."

"Thanks Cajun." There was silence again the two of them sitting shoulder to shoulder,

"You know mon ami, we should try to look for her again, know?" There was a moment of silence where neither spoke,

"You know we should bub." Remy and Logan shared a look before making their way to the blackbird.

* * *

Von Doom Castle

Victor watched through the glass wall as the beautiful woman was receiving medical treatment. He'd never seen another human being as beautiful as her, not even Sue Storm. It was touch and go for the gorgeous patient she flat lined twice but something told him that she was fighter. What puzzled him the most and seriously racked his brain was, "Who is she?" she looked familiar to him but he could not place her. The doctor made his way to Victor,

"She is stable right now and will be waking up shortly. She has suffered a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, bruised ribs, and a contusion to the cranium. We had to pump the remaining water that was in her lungs out before she drowned on it which further damaged her bruised ribs. She is very luck to be alive. If you had not found her when you did she would be a dead woman."

"Thank you Dr. Black. Is it alright if I visit with her?"

"I guess it would be okay. Just take it easy on her." Victor gave a nodded before following the doctor into the patients room.

* * *

Arctic Ocean

Blackbird

Remy and Logan are in the Blackbird preparing to dive in and search for Ororo in the debris of the power plant. Remy was set to go first he was in his wet suit standing at the back of the plane with Logan at his side.

"You sure you wanna go first Cajun?"

"Yeah, mon ami unless the Wolverine wants to go first?" Logan was quiet and Remy gave a nod.

"I wanna use the rest of the oxygen up when you get back because I am going to be down there awhile."

"'Kay see ya when I get back." With that Remy dove into the waters below he sunk a ways down before swimming. His devil colored eyes swayed back and forth in search of their missing friend. He noticed a construct just a ways further he kicked with his strong legs to make to the power plant that exploded only hours ago. Remy swam inside wishing and hoping that the windrider would not be located inside. _If the petite is not in here den ders a chance she lives_ he thought as he continued his search but his hopes were beginning to fade when he made out a body in the distance. He swam to it the closer he got to the figure the more he realized that this body was much too big to be his Stormy. Remy approached the body and finding it odd that the body's chest rose and fell as if breathing. He checked the body finding it to be Sabertooth. _Uh no. Da Wolverine isn't gonna like this, know. _Sabertooth seemed to be unconscious he wrapped one arm around the large man and began swimming out to the surface. When the two of them breached the surface, Remy connected them to cable that was dangling from the Blackbird.

Remy lugged Sabertooth's massive body on to the ship and Logan simply looked at Remy.

"What de hell! Where is Storm!"

"Now Wolverine I had to save him. We need to get him back to da mansion."

"Where is Storm?!"

"He needs medical attention mon ami! I did not see her down there which is a good sign that she could still be alive. Sabertooth may know sumthing about her where abouts. If we get back to the mansion maybe we can get Emma or Betsy to read his mind and find out where Stormy at." Logan did not look convinced. Seeing his arch rival unconscious on the floor bothered him. Remy knew that the Wolverine needed more convincing than that. "Come on mon ami, Sabertooth is still alive something is up wit him. He was breathing underwater. Can yall do that?" Logan was quiet as he shook his head no. "Look mon ami, maybe Roro got caught in a current and ended up on a beach or sumthing. Maybe our girl is alive. And if she is maybe dis big lug mighta seen which way she went."

"What if she ain't alive Cajun!" Remy dropped his head. "You better hope that he knows something Cajun or it's me and you." Remy shook his head as Logan snorted at him and took the captain's chair and guided the ship back to the mansion.

* * *

Von Doom Castle

Victor came to stand at the bedside of the beautiful stranger with even stranger white hair. A breath caught in his throat as he witnessed her eyes fluttering open. The two most gorgeous royal blues eyes tried to open and then tried to focus on him. A smile found his lips as he urged her silently to wake up. She suddenly became startled gasping and attempting to get out of the bed screaming out in pain with the quick movement allowing her to know that she was injured.

"It's okay. Calm down everything is alright. You are safe now." Victor cooed at the woman. It seemed to settle her a bit a she stared at him.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" She demanded to know. He smiled at her,

"You are in my castle, and I am not sure what happened to you. In fact I was hoping that you could tell me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I am Victor Von Doom. I found you on the beach earlier this morning. How did you get there?" The woman had a distant look on her face as she admitted,

"I don't know."

"Okay, where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" Her shoulders began to convulse as the agonizing truth began to set in, tears streamed down her face freely.

"I don't know who I am. Who am I? Who am I?!" she screamed in horror. Victor pulled her into his arms trying to calm her down. He heard thunder in the distance and frown rain wasn't in the forecast. Victor ran his fingers through her silky white locks.

"I promise. We will find out who you are. I swear to you with every breath that is in me we will find it, okay?" The frighten woman raised her blue eyes to him studying his face and nodded her head. The doctor came in with a sedative sticking the needle in the I.V. and forced her into a calm sleep. Victor watched her slumber for awhile before heading to his office in the castle.

He entered his vast office, filled with office equipment, desk, a painting of himself on the far wall, and a large areal rug that took up most of the floor in the office. Victor walked to his desk and rounded it taking a seat in his black leather chair. He began his search for who the beautiful young woman in his on site hospital might be.

* * *

I hope that you liked it! Tell me how much in a review!

gracefulraven,

out!


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

Forgotten Tempest

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the fanfic so far hopefully! I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was fun! Please read and review let me know what you think of it? Story on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. I only wish I did.

Chapter 2: Decisions

Emma trudged out of Cerebro a tired expression on her beautiful face. She stopped in her tracks and leaned against the cool metal doors of Cerebro. She knew she pushed herself too hard but Ororo was more than worth the extra effort. Emma rubbed at her temples trying to rub the pain out. She felt Ororo's power for a second and then it disappeared. She spent the next four hours trying to find it again but came up empty handed.

"I know that you are alive and I will find you." Emma said her head resting against the door. Just then she heard Remy and Logan running up,

"Emma we need you in the medical wing. We just found Sabertooth in the Arctic Ocean."

"First of all, Good afternoon to the two of you. Second what are you doing at the Arctic Ocean?"

"Me and de Wolverine went looking for Stormy and found Sabertooth. We need you to read his mind and tell us if he knows where da petite went." Emma looked at the two of them for a moment, weariness in her eyes.

"Come on Frost. This is for Ro." Emma stood tall her chest sticking out a bit,

"Take me too him."

* * *

Von Doom Castle

Victor's mouth fell open as he realized who the injured woman was discovered to be.

"Ororo Monroe, professor at the Xavier Institute for the gifted." His inside spies found that the place was actually a school for mutants. Ororo Monroe was now the head of the school and one of the most powerful mutants on the face of the earth. "And he is your fiancé?" He looked at the wild looking man in the photo beside her. "Logan. She wants to be with you?" He went through some more photos and found one of them kissing and a twinge of jealous entered his heart. _A woman that beautiful needs to be with someone of her caliber, namely me._ He slumped back into the seat in slight defeat. He sighed wearily but the emotion quickly changed as an idea popped into his head. A fiendish smile breached his handsome face,

"I won't tell her who she is at least not right away. I'll . . . just wait for a little while." Victor looked up as his intercom snatched his attention.

"Dr. Von Doom the Jane Doe is awake and she is asking to see you." A smile erupted on his face,

"Tell her I will be right there."

"Yes sir."

* * *

X-Mansion

Medical Bay

There was a small crowd outside of the medical bay, where Sabertooth was found. Emma sighed tiredly as she approached the group of people arguing amongst themselves. Kitty walked up to the in coming group,

"Did you guys find Storm?"

"Why didn't you guys tell us something? You could have taken me with you." Jubilee interjected running up to greet the trio.

"Yeah! We could have helped." Bobby said coming up to meet them also and fell into pace with them as they made their way to the room Sabertooth was held. Emma's head was pounding from all of the thoughts going on and all of the questions. Angel looked on at her in concern.

"Okay everyone lets give them some room." Warren spoke up for Emma and the others. Emma looked at him and a curt smirk found her lips and he gave her a nod. Betsy saw the interchange and jealousy entered her. The crowd broke apart and allowed a clearing for the trio to get through. Angel followed them inside as the door closed behind them.

Sabertooth lay lifeless on the table as Hank checked his vitals with a mini flash light. He looked upon their entry into the room. The look on Hank's face was that of puzzlement.

"What's wrong Beast? Looks like ya seen a ghost." Logan said taking in the man's expression. Hank tried to put on a smile but it wasn't working for anyone.

"What is the issue, Hank? What is it you are not telling us?" Emma asked watching Hank as he continued to fiddle with the chart.

"Well, first of all. It is good that you two brought him here when you did. His mutation has been severely altered."

"Altered?"

"Yes Logan, altered. It appears for every situation it is his powers accommodate him in the most beneficial ways. For example, Remy you said that you saw him breathing under water correct."

"Yes mon ami. Sabertooth was actually breathing down der."

"That's because of the altering of his mutation. He grew gills so to speak, but now that he is out of the water the gills seem to be vanishing. It is absolutely fascinating!" Hank noticed the look on the other's faces, "I do apologize for my excitement but I have never seen anything like this before."

"If you are finished with your science project I would like to scan his mind to see what I can dig up. Is that okay with you?" Emma said with a hint of annoyance in her even tone.

"Of course, certainly." Hank said stepping aside allowing Emma access to the patient. The telepath put her hands on either side of Sabertooth's head entering his mind gently sifting through his thoughts looking for his memory banks,

"There we are let's take a look shall we?" She barred her teeth as she was jolted into his memories,

_"Yer right bub, I am still alive." Logan jumped back over the railing landing a solid kick to Sabertooth's sternum sending him over the edge and into so nuclear waste down below. Wolverine looked at the mutant sloshing around in the bright green toxins before climbing back up the stairs to join the others. Sabertooth fell to the bottom of the tank of nuclear waste unconscious. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he fought to get to the rim of the container. He swam to the edge resting his head on the container,_

_"I'll get you runt! If it's the last thing I ever do!!" He heaved himself out of the container landing face first pulling his knees to his chest in a fetal position. He looked up at the explosion that was starting; frighten eyes bucked as he began the climb back up out of the nuclear plant. He made it to the roof just as Magneto pulled it into the Arctic Ocean. Sabertooth saw the Blackbird and to the distance he saw Magneto and Storm. The roof began to collapse and Sabertooth began flailing his arms about to get the Blackbird's attention but no one noticed him before it exploded sending him back down into the plant below. The water rushed in obscuring his body from moving he opened his eyes and looked out in the distance through the gaping hole in the side ways roof; he noticed two bodies, one male the other female. His eyes bucked in shock when a cyclone bubble formed around the woman locking her inside shot her through the water and hurled the man to the surface. Then there was blackness._

Emma's eyes shot open, "She's alive!" The others gathered around her, "My God Ororo is alive!" Logan jumped in excitement as did Remy. "Sabertooth saw her. Her powers saved her; they formed a cyclone vortex around her and sent her off."

"Where is she?" Logan said grabbing her arms shaking her slightly. Warren tried to pull Logan off of her.

"I don't know Logan, but thank God she is alive. I don't know for how long though but she is alive."

"Thank you Emma. Thank you." Logan kissed her forehead then released her and ran out of the room. A broad smile was on Emma's lips as she was relieved to find the Ororo was in fact alive.

"I'm going to see what else I can find in there." Emma said about to place her hands on either side of Sabertooth's head. Just as she was about enter her nose began to bleed and she swayed to be caught in Warren's arms.

"Are you okay, petite?" Remy asked grabbing a hold of her arm to help steady her.

"Of course I am alright. I must admit however I did use Cerebro for about 5 hours looking for Ororo."

"My dear you must rest that much strain on a telepath could be dangerous, deadly even." Hank warned as he checked her pulse and used the light to check her pupils. She shooed him away with her hand swatting and the doctor with as much strength as she could muster.

"I am perfectly okay. We need to find Ororo . . ." Emma said as she passed out landing in Warren's arms. He scooped her up in his arms looking to Hank and Remy,

"I think we need to get her to bed . . . don't you guys think?"

* * *

The Gardens

Jubilee had to get away from all the commotion going on in the medical lab. Much too much was going on since this morning. Ororo was missing, Magneto is in a coma, and now Sabertooth was brought in what in the world was going on. She brought her knees to her chest, _Where are you Ro? How are we going to make it without you?_ She sighed a tired sigh

"They say it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile." Jubilee looked up to John, Pyro as he was called these days standing over her. "Is this seat taken?" She shook her head at him and offered him a spot next to her. The two sat in a comfortable silence both in the recess of their own minds. Jubilee looked over at the young man that turned coat. He noticed her staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what made you do it." He sighed and looked away from her,

"It just felt right. I never really fit in around here and Magneto welcomed me for who I was not what he was trying to make me be."

"The Professor never forced you to do anything."

"I know but his ideals were not my ideals. Don't get me wrong I appreciate what the Professor did for me but it wasn't me."

"I understand but I don't."

"Well we will agree to disagree."

"Agreed." The two looked at each other and laughed. He shook his head at her,

"Still as combative as I remember, you're a rebel . . . just like me." She blushed at the comment and turned her head. "You know Jubilee . . . I always sort of had a thing for you."

"I know." He looked at her and they laughed again when the laughter died down she looked at him seriously, "I had a thing for you too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me either."

"But you should have told me. We could have . . . you know."

"What difference would it have made?"

"Worlds of difference trust me." There was silence again. He looked at Jubilee who was already looking at him.

"Would it?" John got to his feet dusting himself off turning around to look at her,

"Yeah. It would have." With that he made his way back inside of the school. Leaving Jubilee with her more confused than ever thoughts.

* * *

Betsy's Room

The ninja entered her pitch black room cutting the light on as she entered the room. Sensing someone else was in the room with her she got into a battle stance but was tackled from behind. The body pinned her face down to the floor,

"You had Remy waitin' too long." The Cajun whispered huskily into her ear. She grinned as she turned over and positioned herself between his legs. She pulled Remy down on her by his neck planting a kiss on his smiling lips. He took control his hungry kisses stealing her breath away. Remy began pulling her clothes off of her kissing every bare part of her skin. Remy snatched his long brown trench coat of slinging it to the side. Their kisses deepened and turned to husky bites as he repositioned himself between her legs.

"Do you want me Cajun?"

"Yes Remy want you cher." He said kissing her neck but she snatched him off of her looking into his devil colored eyes,

"Do you love me Remy?" Remy stopped in his tracks looking deep with in her eyes.

"I don't know cher. I tink Remy do." Betsy pushed him off of her pulling her clothes back on. "Cher! You want Remy to lie to you? You want the truth, know?"

"I want to know who you feel about me Remy. Tell me the truth or I will read your mind. You know I can." Remy sighed tiredly looking up at Betsy who was standing over him.

"I care about you very much~"

"But you don't love me."

"If you would let me finish, Cher!" Betsy jumped slightly this was the first time Remy had ever raised his voice at her. She closed her eyes as she began to probe his mind and was shocked at what she found.

"I know who you love, I saw it."

"That was very long ago and you don't know what you are talking about, Cher." Remy ran a hand through his auburn hair looking back up at Betsy. "I have deep feelings for ya petite. I don't know if its love jus yet but it sumthing der." She looked unconvinced "Okay you a telepath look fo ya self." Betsy closed her and searched his feelings.

"You aren't lying."

"No cher, Remy ain't lying." Betsy grabbed his face and began kissing him fiercely. He pulled her to him and let his hands roam her body. There was a knock at the door and then it opened revealing a shocked Warren. The beautiful man just looked at the two in each other's arms.

"Warren?" He ran from the room with Betsy chasing him. "Warren, Warren wait." However he kept running he got to the end of the long hallway raised the window and flew out of it. Betsy stood there looking after him for a moment then remembered that Remy was still in her room. She ran back down the hall ignoring all the eyes that were cast on her to her room to find it empty.

* * *

Von Doom Castle

Medical Wing

Victor walked into the medical room to find the patient "Jane Doe" sitting up as the doctors ran a few more test on her. When she noticed him she gave him a small smile which he gave her an even bigger one. He sat down on the stool beside the bed watching her intently to see what she was going to do after the doctors stop messing with her. They removed the I.V. from her hand. She looked at him embarrassment on her face,

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"It is completely understandable my dear. How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm okay the doctors all say that I am luck to even be alive. I was told that it was you that found me on the beach and I never got a chance to say thank you."

"It isn't necessary I am just happy to have found you there."

"Well thank you anyway. I don't know what would have happen if it weren't for you." Tears formed in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Hey, hey everything is okay. You are safe now." Victor took her small hand into his own. She smiled at him once again a genuine smile where her perfect teeth were shown.

"I hope that you don't mind but I took the liberty of having you moved to a more comfortable room in the castle."

"Really? Thank you very much for your kindness."

"The only problem is getting you there, but I have a plan."

"What's that?" Victor stood up removing the rest of the equipment off of her. He slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her into his arms with ease.

"I am going to carry you." She gasped as she relaxed in his arms she looked into his eyes and felt safe. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head at him a small smile tugged at her lips. "Okay let's go." He walked with her out of the on site hospital.

* * *

Well I hope that you enjoyed it! I hope to have another chapter up by tommorrow, but I would have way more incintive to finish the chapter that I am working on if you review :)

gracefulraven,

out!


	4. Chapter 3: Six Months

The Forgotten Tempest

Hey everyone! Today is my Birthday and I just want to share a new chapter with you guys in celebration. I hope you enjoy this new one it is sure to get the ole mind racing as to what is about to happen but read and see. Story on!

Disclaimers: Do we really have to go through this?

Chapter 3: Six Months

Six months had come and gone since Ororo Monroe was declared missing after the horrible explosion. Erik Lensher also known as Magneto has yet to be stirred from his coma. The Brotherhood of Mutants have been relatively quiet aside from a few battles with the X-Men but the two mutant groups have called a temporary truce until Magneto was back in the game.

Emma's search for Ororo had been put on hold temporarily due to Logan's abrupt and extended absence. He left a note stating that Emma and Hank have been left in charge of the school until Ororo's return. He was going to find her no matter how long it took.

John and Jubilee have found love in one another a rather unexpected union but a happy one. Kitty had finally snagged the hunk of her dreams, Peter better known as the meta-human hulk Colossus. The two have been head over hills for one another since the pairing but Bobby's eyes are still on her and vice versa. However, Marie had caught the attention of Remy Lebeau. The handsome Cajun had made quite the advancements on the young Southern Belle. Betsy is still pinning over Warren who is head over hills for Emma, the resident telepath. Many steamy nights have occurred in the Frost office.

Victor Von Doom has found love in "Grace Corwin" formally known as Ororo Monroe. The two are close to inseparable, he helped her through physical therapy and to heal her broken body and she has mended his broken heart. Victor and Grace shared a close bond and she proved to be quite resourceful to him, for her intelligence, leadership, and business savvy has helped propel Doom Industries. She was more than a business partner, no she was his lover as well as his best friend, second only to Henry. Grace was having strange dreams about an handsome man with three metal claws coming out of his fists on each hand.

* * *

Von Doom Penthouse

Grace tossed and turned in her sleep trying to shake the images in her dreams away. Sweat poured from her brow and skin as fear invaded her mind, who was this man? The weather outside was dangerous, the thunder roared loudly introducing his brother lightening who was sure to strike. The rain poured from the heavens drenching the earth with unrelenting force, and the winds snatched the trees and whipped the outside dwellers who dared to best the weather; it was not possible to accomplish such a feat. Grace continued to toss and turn and mumble in her sleep. Suddenly she screamed out and her eyes opened her breaths were heavy. Victor pulled her into his arms holding her close in attempt to calm her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whined as tears trailed down her face.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Victor said as he kissed her tears away, "Everything is fine. It was just a dream." She pulled out of his arms raking her hands through her platinum hair,

"I just don't understand! What do these dreams mean? It just," She began speaking in another language,

"Um, Grace I don't know what you just said?" Victor answered honestly watching her intently.

"I just said I wish that I could understand what was happening to me. Why?"

"You spoke in another language that why I asked, I think it was Swahili." Grace shook her head and let out a harsh breath. Victor sat up straight against the bed watching her. He scooped her up and sat her on his lap, "Hey, everything will be fine. Trust me." She sighed and smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his neck which sent a shiver down his spine. The weather outside began to settle down and soon the night was peaceful again.

"Vic?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything else in the world." there was a comfortable silence, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, more than you would ever know." He kissed her forehead and eased them both down into the bed where sleep grabbed a hold of them snatching them from the conscious world.

The dawn breaks and the world to the western begins to awaken and take on the brand new day. Many new obstacles lie ahead, more journeys to travel; however, all is not well in the house that Charles Xavier built.

* * *

X-Mansion 

Medical Lab

"Unacceptable!" Emma Frost yelled slamming a fist on the metal examiners table. The fury blue man merely rubbed his temples in aggravation. Hank and Emma were in a duel to the supposed death of either one of them. Hank thought it more reasonable to deal with Sabertooth who was here in the medical lab as opposed to using the new funding they received to find Ororo.

"Emma, be logical. Ororo has not turned up in six months it is more than safe to assume that she is no longer with us. We have searched for her day and night for three months and we have yet to find her and~"

"That is why Logan left! He will never stop until he finds her and we should be doing the same."

"It is my belief that Logan left us in charge to do what he could not~"

"And what is that! Exactly?" Emma said cutting the frazzled doctor off. He merely sighed,

"to take care of the people here, in this school. That is what Ororo would have wanted us to do. I think you are letting your feelings jeopardize the safety of this school." Emma looked at him in a way would have made even the Wolverine flinch; if looks could kill then Hank McCoy would have been a dead man.

"You mind your tongue, McCoy!" She hissed through clinched teeth. Hank stood tall against her as she ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks. She tried to gain her composure.

"I do ask of your forgiveness. I crossed a line I had no right to~"

"All is well McCoy. I understand you stance on the situation." The two leaders f the school stood in silence going through the thoughts in their minds. "I shall come back later I have some matters to attend to in my office, adieu." Emma marched out of the lab heading to her office the steam was radiating off of her _How dare he speak to me that way! Who does he think he is? I should erase his memory or make him believe that he is Brad Pitt or something._ She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Warren standing in front of her as she walked right into him. "Hey! You need to watch where~" she looked up to Warren standing over her snickering.

"I should say the same thing to you. Have you had your morning coffee because you are certainly cranky?" She growled as she sat on the floor looking like a pouting child. "Here, let me help you." he said between laughs.

"I can see myself to my feet, thank you."

"Stubborn woman." He said ignoring her as he pulled her to her feet as if she weighed nothing. She sneered at him which further made him laugh. "Come here, I have something I want you to see."

"Warren, I really do not have the time. I have a mountain of paper work to do and it is not simply going to do it's self."

"Your paper work is already done and I am not taking no for an answer." He swept her from her feet holding her in his arm walking down the hallway with her. "Warren! Warren stop this! This is insane put me down!" The students that were walking down the hallway looked on the two with mild interest. He walked with her to the end of the hallway opening the window taking a look out.

"You ready?"

"Warren! Do not jump out of this window. Warren Worthington I forbid you from jumping out of this window!"

"You know what?"

"What?!"

"I am going to jump out of the window." With that Warren with Emma in his arms jumped out of the window of the third story taking off into the morning sun. His beautiful wings beat against the south winds as he traveled north. Emma stopped screaming and took a look around at the view her grip on him loosened as she relaxed and enjoyed the flight. He smiled at her for he was pleased with himself.

* * *

Von Doom Penthouse

Victor sat at the breakfast table enjoying a cup of coffee while he read the newspaper. The idea that Grace proposed to him two months ago was paying off, the stock of his company was up 15 points. Henry came in with an egg placing it in front of Victor.

"Henry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Should I tell her the truth? That I really do know who she is?" Henry stopped for a moment to favor the man that had become like a son to him. The butler pulled out a chair and sat down with him.

"To be quite honest with you sir, I don't know. I have never seen you so happy yet I know that the young lady, that I myself have come to have affinity for deserves the truth. I would just let things play out and in time you will know what to do."

"She is perfect for me Henry. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that it has been but six months but I know that she is the one for me."

"Then sir, you must never let her go." The two men heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Henry rose to his feet to greet the young woman. Grace came down the stairs with a beaming smile on her face.

"Good morning you two." Grace greeted them both she walked over to Henry and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting in the chair Henry had pulled out for her. "Thank you Henry."

"You are welcome my dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you. How is my handsome scientist this morning?" She said leaning over to him capture his lips with her own."

"I am well now that you are awake. How did the second half of your sleep go?"

"I slept like a baby in your arms as usual. I hope that I didn't keep you awake too long."

"No, you didn't. I am just glad that you are okay." They looked up when a maid brought out a plate of breakfast for Grace. The maid stood there as Grace took a bite out of the eggs.

"Would you mind telling Brenda that the food is amazing."

"No problem ma'am."

"Thank you." Victor just watched her in awe everyone just seem to love her. _She's perfect. I want to make her mine forever._ "Vic? Baby you okay? You seemed to have zoned out there."

"Oh I apologize. Might I ask you a question?" He accent was waning but it was still there in some of the words he used and it always made Grace smile to hear it.

"You certainly may."

"Are you happy here?"

"Are you serious? I love it here. I am living a dream I get to be with a man I love nearly every night."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"It is just refreshing to hear a statement like that." Grace still looked puzzled as she tried to decipher what he was saying. "You never mention the luxury or the money. You only mentioned that your dream was being with a man you love. That is touching is all I am implying."

"Victor. I am not staying with you for the money. I am here because I genuinely love you and I am happy because of you. The money is just a perk I would be with you even if you were poor."

"What if I were ugly." Grace looked at him and they both laughed loudly.

"Even if you were ugly. As long as you were as beautiful on the inside as you are now, I could deal with it." There was a silence as they continued to eat, "Thank Goddess that you are not." Victor nearly choked on his coffee that he was sipping at her comment. She laughed out loud as he tapped her head with his folded newspaper.

"The Gala is tonight, do you have a dress yet?"

"That's tonight? I thought it was next week."

"No, ma'am it is tonight luckily I figured you would forget and I had Felicia picking something out for you."

"What would I do without you?"

"May we never find out. I have to go into the office for a little while. I know you have girly stuff to do so here is the card. Get whatever you want." They shared a kiss before he left the table. Before he left he turned around and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

* * *

X-Mansion

Library

Marie sat at a table amongst a tall stack of books and scatter papers. Her skunk colored hair falling into her eyes obscuring her view from the notebook she in which she was writing. She roughly tucked the strands behind her ear as she continued writing. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched by the devil eyed Remy, who was hiding between the rows of book shelves. _It must be sad to not be able to touch another human being. I don't care I will touch her anyway._ He was pulled from his thoughts by Marie walking back to the shelves. He followed her and found her back to him as she looked for the book she was in search of. Remy crept up on her a whispered in her ear with his deep Cajun voice,

"Hello, Cher." Marie whipped around startled dropping her book from her hands. Her chest heaved up in down as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"You! You Swamprat! You scared the living daylights out of me! Whata you want!" Remy gave her mischievous smile,

"Why Cher, what Remy wants is you, petite." he put his hands on either side of her body pinning her to the book shelf behind her. Blush entered her cheeks as she looked into his red on black eyes.

"Get away from meh, Cajun!" She hissed through her teeth for Ah!"

"Fo you do what Cher? Drain me? Drain Remy! I don't care as long as I am close to you." The Cajun was charming and Marie was defenseless to it just like every other woman in the school. She tried to push past him when she got her bearings but Remy held her in place with his body. He moved his body against her eliciting a moan from her he planted quick kisses on her neck his breath tickled her neck. "Remy know you like it cher."

"And how is that?" she asked as she took pleasure in what the Cajun was doing to her.

"Because Remy just know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe not you filthy Cajun!" Marie kicked Remy in the shin and pushing him to the ground. Remy screamed out in pain as Marie kicked him while he was lying on the ground. On the third kick Remy grabbed her leg and dragged her to the floor on top of him.

"Why you beatin' up Remy, Cher? When you know you liked what Remy was doing to you?"

"Because Ah didn't like it!"

"Yes ya did Cher."

"Ah have to go. Let me up."

"As you wish petite." Remy climbed to his feet and pulled Marie up with him. He had a small frown on his face. "Why you wit him?"

"Because he respects me and loves me."

"Who? Da popsicle? He no love you Cher."

"How would you know, Cajun?"

"Because I can feel what the people around me can feel. And Remy know you like him too."

"Ah don't like you swamp rat!" Remy smiled at her and she sighed tiredly a small smirk on her face. "Ah have work to do."

"Okay. But know dis."

"What's dat?"

"Remy will never give up." She shook her head and walked away. She couldn't stop the smile that erupted on her face. She was looking down smiling when she bumped into Bobby who was coming to check on her.

"Bobby?!"

"Hey Marie. You look like you just seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"Yeah everythang is fine. What are you doing here?"

"Um I was coming to visit my girlfriend." He said with a chuckle.

"Aw! Of course. I was just trying to finish my research paper."

"Um. . . you need any help?"

"Um sure. But ya don't have too." Remy moved from his hiding place making himself visible to Bobby and Marie.

"Maybe Remy can lend a hand to."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked looking at Remy then at Marie.

"Remy thought he could find a good book. Luck me I found myself a page turner." He said looking at Marie. Bobby put Marie behind him and pushed Remy making him stumble backward.

"Get away from her you Cajun trash!"

"Ow! Now dat hurt Remy feelings der, mon ami."

"You two stop it!"

"Is everything okay in here?" Peter said walking up to the trio with Kitty beside him. Marie noticed that Bobby and Kitty shared a look and it made her furious. Remy noticed the look as well.

"Everythang is fine, I have a research paper to write."

"Yeah. Mon ami. Everthang is fine just looking fo a good book." With that Bobby iced up preparing to attack the Cajun, and Remy, with a smile on his face, charged a card from the deck in his trench coat. Peter transformed into his metal form separating the two from one another. Marie packed her things up,

"I don't care what either of you do." With that she left out of the library.

* * *

Danger Room

Betsy looked dangerous as she stood in the center of the room. Her senses were heighten as she prepared herself for anything that might come her way. The Brotherhood made themselves known when Archlight sent her sailing through the air by a shockwave. Betsy landed in a crumpled heap in a corner she quickly got to her feet but had to duck immediately from a flame hurled at her by Pyro. She did several backhand springs until she landed safely behind cover. She began to formulate a plan in her head and yelled loudly as she charged Pyro hurling a psych knife at his head knocking him to the ground unconscious. It was Callisto that took Psylocke by storm, the quick diva slapped then backhanded Betsy sending her flying into a wall. The villainous woman stabbed Betsy in the side and threw her into another wall. Callisto then began to choke the life out of Psylocke,

"End simulation!" And everything disappeared, Betsy lie splayed on the ground blood running freely from her wound. As she tried to get up there was a tingling sensation and she was snatched back to the ground. Her eyes became dead as she began a vision of future events.

* * *

Game Room

"You cheat!" Jubilee screamed out as John beat her in Guitar hero yet again. John laughed out loud when she started tickling him to distract him,

"And you call me the cheater?" The game became a memory as they began a lip locking session. He eased Jubilee back into the cushions of the couch his curious hands roaming her body while her hands did a little roaming of their own. "You want to take this upstairs?"

"Sure." She said between kisses. The two of them jumped away from each other when they noticed Marie running into the room. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, as she ran to the darts. She wiped her face as she grabbed three of darts off of the table and began hurling them at the board. She threw them so hard one got stuck in the wall beside the board. Jubilee crept up on her placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Marie? Are you okay?" Marie gasped at first then realizing it was her best friend she threw her arms around her crying into her shoulder. Jubilee rubbed a hand up and down her back to sooth her. Marie finally got her bearings enough to talk and she pulled out of Jubilee's arms.

"Bobby is cheating on me with Kitty." _Tell me something I don't know. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen but I am just going to be here for you._ Jubilee thought as wiped Marie's tears away. At the mention of Bobby's name John rolled his eyes.

"Well tell me what happened." Jubilee said leading Marie to the couch.

* * *

The Gardens

The afternoon soon was beginning to set and the evening was descending on the East Coast as Warren and Emma landed in the X-Gardens. Warren set Emma's feet on the ground gently and steaded her as she swayed.

"You okay?"

"Of course. I mean . . . thank you, for the flight."

"Any time. You looked like you were going to murder someone, so I had to try to get you to relax. Flying always helps me relax had to give that a try."

"Well I thank you." There was an uncomfortable silence between them, "I think I should go."

"Please don't." Warren asked grabbing a hold of her hand. Emma looked up at him a perplexed looked on her face yet she stayed.

"Look Warren. You don't know me. I'm not who you think I am."

"I know what I need to know."

"Warren!!" Warren and Emma looked up to see Betsy running their way. "Wait . . I have something . . . to tell. . . you."

"Well out with it." Emma said grouchily bring her arms to rest at her chest attempted to look down her nose at Betsy, although Betsy was much taller than her.

"I had . . . a vision. . .about Ororo. She . . . is alive . . . and is here in New York . . . right now."

"What! Where!" Emma said grabbing a hold of the other telepath. Betsy's skin was beginning to pale and her body was quivering.

"Betsy? Are you okay?"

"I will be fine . . . I need to . . . to get this out!"

"But?"

"Warren!" Both women yelled at him which shut him up quickly. Betsy was hardly able to stand up. Emma held her arms trying to get the woman to focus on her.

"Here let me show you." Betsy touched Emma's temple to create a link between the two women. Both screamed out as the connection intensified.

_Ororo stood in a room with a crowd of people. The many people laughed and or talked amongst themselves. On Ororo right was a man that seemed to be in love with her. A possessive hand snaked around Ororo's waist pulling her closer to him he whispered in her ear causing her to laugh out loud. The man hit his champagne glass getting everyone in the room's attention._

"_What are you doing Victor?" Ororo asked the man_

"_Something I should have done months ago." Victor said as he got down on one knee, she brought a hand to her mouth._

"_Victor?"_

"_Grace Corwin, will you be my wife?" The crowd around were silently urging her to answer she looked at the crowd then back at Victor._

"_Yes. I will marry you Vic! Yes I will!" Victor captured her in his arms kissed her passionately in front of everyone. She held on to him as he swung her around, he placed her back on the ground and slipped the ring on her_ _finger. "I love you Victor."_

"_And I love you Grace. I want to show you something, I will be right back."_

"_Okay." Victor disappeared into the crowd while she waited she fumbled around in her clutch purse. Suddenly the glass ceiling shattered above everyone's head and a man in black clothing fell through. He looked at everyone from a crouched position his eyes landed on Ororo. He ran up to her and sprayed her in the face with an aerosol sleeping agent. She collapsed in his arms and he scooped her up quickly bundling her up. Victor ran up to the man,_

"_Give her back to me!" The man remained quiet as he inched to the balcony with Victor's bride to be in his grasp. "Look I will give you whatever you want just give her back, okay. I won't press charges if you give her to me now." Victor opened his arms for the kidnapper to place Ororo in his arms. The kidnapper began to shift Ororo in his arms as if he was going to give her to him, "That's it. Just give her to me." The kidnapper placed the woman over his shoulder and jumped off of the balcony. "No!!!" Victor screamed as looked over the edge and saw nothing._

Emma took a deep breath after breaking the connection between her and Betsy.

"Ororo is in trouble!"

"That's what I . . . was trying . . . to tell you." Betsy's skin paled and her body began to convulse as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Emma caught her when she fell forward, "Betsy!"

"Oh my God!" Warren screamed as he helped Emma lower her to the ground. They checked her vitals and found her pulse was weak but it was fast.

"She's going into shock! Warren we have to get her to the Medical Bay."

* * *

Medical Bay

The once powerful Erik Lensher lies in his bed unmoving for the past six months. The machine to the right of him beeping steadily without change. One of the most powerful mutants in the world has lied dormant for months no activity or function. The machine begins to beep rapidly the tempo becoming more and more fast until it steadies out to one long beep. Then it beeps again more steady and true than before as royal blue eyes open and come into focus. The sleeper has awakened and he has one thing on his mind,

"Ororo."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I certainly had fun writing it! Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4: Remember Me

Hey everyone! I thought it was time to update so here it is! I know that it has been awhile but life happen and it happens fast. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Enough babble. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters.

Forgotten Tempest

Chapter 4: Remember Me

The Von Doom Gala was a smashing success. People mingled with one another speaking of things of old and new, some people danced on the dance floor, and others watched from their corners or wall as their peers enjoyed themselves. Reed Richards and Ben Grimm stood against the wall sipping champagne watching the competition.

"It amazes me to no end that this sleeze-bag is doing so well, when we aren't" Ben Grimm said with a frown on his face. Reed simply shrugged his shoulders taking a sip from his glass.

"Victor has always been a go getter. Even in college he was ambitious."

"Yeah but he was still number two to you."

"Ben . ."

"It's true Reed."

"Why if it isn't Reed Richards, Mr. NASA, himself. Keeping the lights on these days."

"He keeps the lights on just fine."

"Oh I almost didn't see you there Ben. How are you by the way?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking."

"So hostile, Ben. Must be your poor upbringing." Before any more harsh words could be past Reed intervened.

"It's a nice party you have going on here Victor."

"Why thank you Reed." Just as Reed was about to reply Sue Storm walked up to the trio.

"Oh my God! Ben! How have you been?" Sue asked throwing her arms around the bald man.

"Sue! You look amazing! How have you been?"

"Amazing!" Sue looked at Reed her smile faded, "Reed." she said simply extending her hand to him for a handshake.

"Sue." He shook her hand a forced smile peeled on his face. "Ben's right you do look amazing."

"Thank you, Reed." Victor was enjoying the tension between the two. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife.

Johnny Storm stood in the center of a crowd of beautiful women. He held them paralyzed and drawn to his every word, but it was another woman that had stolen his attention.

"Ladies, if you would excuse me." He said as swayed through the crowd as he approached a beautiful woman dressing a sexy strapless dress the most royal shade of blue, which matched her eyes perfectly. Her caramel colored skin was flawless covering a toned body, but it was her hair that puzzled him. It was white but she looked to be in her mid twenties. He approached her checking his breath his hand,

"Hi!" Grace looked at him a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello."

"Johnny Storm." He said offering his hand to her, she looked at it then smiled broadly before offering her own to him,

"Grace." He tilted his head in an attempt to get her to say more.

"Grace . . ."

"Just call me Grace. Last names are not really important because it is not the name that a person would call themselves, unless of course you are in the miltary."

"Right." The two looked at each other a moment before sharing a laugh. "I never really thought of it like that but I guess you are right. What brings you here?"

"My legs but before that a car." They shared another laugh.

"Wow! Aren't you feisty and beautiful. Do you model?"

"No. I'm afraid I do not model, but I am often asked the question." Johnny looked puzzled hanging on her last words,

"What question?"

"The question that I am most often asked, why do you not model. And my answer is, I want to be remember for the words that I have said and the changes that I have made on the earth. I want to be remember for the impact I have made with my mind. Looks will fade."

"I doubt yours will ever fade."

"Trust me. They will."

"I find you fascinating."

"Me too." Grace and Johnny turned to see Victor standing behind them.

"Hello, sweetheart. I have been looking all over for you." She said walking over to him he placed a kiss on her lips then looked at Johnny's shocked expression.

"I got a little held up."

"You two . . . are together?" Johnny looked between the two in confusion.

"Yes." Grace and Victor said in unison.

"I'm sorry. You are a lucky man."

"I know." Johnny made is way back to his crowd of females that were waiting patiently for his return. Victor looked down at Grace who was shaking her head and smiling. "What is so funny?" He asked wrapping her in his arms looking deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"Men."

"What about men?"

"You are a very possessive species."

"Would you have me any other way?" She thought for a moment,

"No." They shared a laugh and a kiss. Victor stared at her strangely alerting her of a potential danger, "What's wrong, Vic?"

"Umm . . . nothing. Well it's something."

"Just tell me." He looked at her for a moment before bending down on one knee looking up at her. "Vic, what are you doing?" The people in their vicinity stopped what they were doing and watched. A hush fell over the crowd and everyone watched the couple.

"Grace, you have brought a happiness in my life that I never thought I would have. You have shown me a light that warms me when I am cold and pierces the darkness of loneliness."

"Victor?"

"Grace Corwin, will you be my wife?" The crowd around were silently urging her to answer she looked at the crowd then back at Victor.

"Yes. I will marry you Vic! Yes I will!" Victor captured her in his arms kissing her passionately in front of everyone. She held on to him as he swung her around, he placed her back on the ground and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Victor."

"And I love you Grace. I want to show you something, I will be right back."

"Okay." Victor disappeared into the crowd while she waited she fumbled around in her clutch purse. Suddenly the glass ceiling shattered above everyone's head and a masked man in black clothing fell through. He looked at everyone from a crouched position his eyes landed on Ororo. He ran up to her and sprayed her in the face with an aerosol sleeping agent. She fell forward into his arms and he scooped her up quickly bundling her up. Victor ran up to the man,

"Give her back to me!" The man remained quiet as he inched to the balcony, never taking his eyes off of Victor, with the man's bride to be in his grasp. "Look I will give you whatever you want just give her back okay. I won't press charges if you give her to me now." Victor opened his arms for the kidnapper to place Ororo in his arms. The kidnapper began to shift Ororo in his arms as if he was going to give her to him, "That's it. Just give her to me." The kidnapper placed the woman over his shoulder and jumped off of the balcony. "No!!!" Victor screamed as looked over the edge and saw nothing.

* * *

Medical Bay (Emergency Lab)

Hank McCoy looking at fresh samples of Sabertooth's blood in hopes of finding a cure for him but his work was quickly an after thought as Emma Frost burst through the doors with Warren and Betsy behind her.

"Help us Hank!" Emma exclaimed pointing to Betsy who was now unconscious. Hank walked over to the trio quickly checking the wounded woman's pulse.

"Her pulse is weak . . . put her on the table." He began rounding up the instruments he needed to save the woman's life. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know."

"Do any of you have medical experience?"

"Yes, why?" Emma asked as she held Betsy's hand.

"Because I'm afraid she does not have much time."

* * *

Medical Room

Magneto blinked a few times his eyes adjusting to the light the stung his eyes from a lack of exposure. The mighty man tried to sit up but found that his body was not in accordance with the action. His head fell back on the pillow but Erik Lensherr was not one to give up easily. With all of the energy that he conserved during his slumber he pulled himself up taking in his surrounding.

"Where am I?" His royal blue eyes took in the sights and realization sat in, he was in Charles Xavier's house. He searched his memory bank for any possible reason he was here and a sick revealation came to him, "Ororo!"

* * *

Cabin

Grace eyes began to flutter open to a dimly lit room. Her eyes searched for something anything that was familiar but the results were not good for her. The room was dark aside from the light the poured on her as if she were the center of attention. Grace looked at the bed that she was laying on and found it to be a modest bed; however the scent that rose from the sheets were familiar to her. She grabbed her head trying to rub the throbbing out of her temple.

"Sorry about the headache. It's the gas. It'll go away in a while." She gasped at the voice coming from the darkness.

"Whose there!" The man stepped forward and air caught in her throat. It was the man from her dreams with the claws.

* * *

Von Doom Limousine

Victor drove around frantically looking for Grace with his cell phone practically glued to the side of his head.

"If I knew who did why would I be talking to you?! Find HER!" Victor screamed in the phone chunking the device to the floor of the limo. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He punched the ceiling of the car in frustration then he remembered he put a tracking device in the gold band of the ring. He picked up his phone and called the Henry,

"Henry! Call Davis and tell him to activate the tracker. I forgot too Henry tell him to hurry."

* * *

X-Mansion

As soon as Hank's regular emergency team arrived on the scene Emma ran to Cerebro to find Ororo. Now she was debriefing the team about what was going to happen and how everything was going to happen.

"Ororo and Logan are located in a cabin outside of New York City."

"I can't believe Stormy's here and been here dis whole time! And she ain't even try to come to us."

"I understand how you feel Gambit but we have to put those thoughts away. Now team Gambit, Colossus, Iceman, and myself are going to go and bring her and Logan back to the mansion."

"Wait a minute! I'm going too! Ro's like a mother to me I can't just let you leave me behind. I'm going!"

"Jubilee . ."

"No! I'm going and there's all there is to it!"

"Okay, Jubilee. You can go. Alright team we need to get on with the mission."

* * *

Medical Room

Erik tried to stand on his feet that have been a state of sleep for six months and just as he tried to stand up John walked in and startled Erik causing him to stumble but John was there to catch him.

"Magneto!" John exclaimed happy to see the man and scared that he was falling. He sat the man back on the bed, "Where are you going?"

"I am trying to get out of here. I did not expect to see you here."

"The offered to let me stay so that I could look after you."

"How kind of you, Pyro." Magento said with a hint of sarcasm but affection more than sarcasm. "Let's go. Help me out of here."

"Sir?"

"Help me, John." Against his better judgement John helped Erik to his feet barring most of his weight as he dragged the older man out of the medical room to the elevator. As the two of them were passing the rec room Magneto noticed the news and he saw Ororo's face.

"Wait!"

* * *

Logan's Cabin

Grace began scream and trying to get away from him but Logan held on to her rubbing his fingers through her hair soothing her. She was silenced as she waited for what was going to happen next.

"Ro, you should know I'm not gonna hurt cha."

"Who are you? What do you want? And why did you kidnap me?"

" Ro you know me. I'm Logan . . . don't cha remember?" She shook her head no, "Okay maybe this will help . . ." he unsheathed his claws which startled her. She made a mad dash for the door but Logan grabbed her before she could make it.

"STORM! WAIT!"

"Who is Storm? I do not know her. Please let me go." Logan wheeled her around to face him.

"Ororo Munroe. You do know me, I'm the man you love."

"The man I am in love with is Victor Von Doom, and my name is Grace Corwin. I am not this woman you keep calling me."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Logan gently placed a kiss on her lips at first she fought hard to get free but began to relax and even kiss back. He pulled away from her looking into her eyes and knew that struck a chord within her. She opened her mouth to say something but the door was covered in ice before it was blown off of it's hinges.

Gambit with Colossus covered in his metal body burst through. Gambit's devil eyes fell on Grace,

"Petite . . . you are on my bad list. You don't call, write, or anythang you really hurt Remy." Grace's eyes watched him her eyes wide in fear, "Well? You have anythang to say for yourself?" Emma and Bobby entered next Emma's eyes narrowed at Ororo's bewildered expression then she realized,

"You do no know any of us do you?" She shook her head no as she began backing up.

"Stay away from me!" Logan kept advancing on her

"Logan . ." Emma warned as she scanned Ororo's mind. Logan ignored her advice making a steady advancement on her,

"Ro. It's me."

"Just grab her Wolvie so we can get her back to the mansion." Becoming scared that she would be taken she screamed,

"NO!" lightning streamed from her hands hitting Logan in the chest. The man was slung through the blown off door. She looked at her hands, "What did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anythang to ya cher! Calm down." Ororo ran out of the door of the cabin running past Logan's fried body. She looked ahead and saw Victor standing by the limo with a squad of policemen and S.W.A.T. She ran to his open arms and hugged her tightly he covered her with kisses and picked her up placing her in the car.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a police officer said over the intercom. Emma stepped out of the cabin followed by Gambit, Colossus, and the others. Gambit reached into his pocket to pull out one of his trade mark cards but Emma stopped him,

"No! They will kill you. Leave it to me." Emma had her hands in the air but she then used her powers to make them believe that they were not there and the X-men escaped. The police men were bewildered as they stumbled around trying to see where they went. Ororo stuck her head out of the window,

"Where did they go?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but life is life. Hope that it doesn't sound rushed but hey you can tell me your thoughts in a review. I hope that you enjoy.

gracefulraven,

out!


	6. Chapter 5: Mine

Hello everyone I thought now would be a great time to update this story. The Forgotten Tempest is winding down to the end with only one chapter and epilouge left. I have enjoyed this journey and I hope that you have enjoyed it as well. Please if you read this story please review. Nothing helps a writer want to write more than feedback. Well I have talked long enough. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters.

Chapter 5: Mine

A week has come and gone since the incident that made the X-Men public enemy number one. The morale of the protectors of humans was decimated but the faith of the few fueled the many. Betsy was stabilized and was expected to be released in two days. The near death experience served to bring Betsy and Warren closer together much to Emma's "disinterest". Remy and Marie grew closer with each passing day while her loathe of Bobby grew steadily. Bobby fought to gain Marie back but he could not let go of Kitty, while Kitty was letting go of him and getting closer to her boyfriend Peter. Emma and Logan tried to come up with ways to find and rescue Ororo but could not decide what the best method to use or where to start looking for her. "Grace" and Victor have been trying to move forward with their lives but she has been having a hard time getting Logan out of her mind. Victor is beginning to loose control of everything he holds dear and it is beginning to show as well. He decides that he needs to take "Grace" somewhere safe and they are on route to the Von Doom Castle.

* * *

Tactical Room

The X-Men sat around the round table in the tactical room trying to devise the best way to get Ororo back from Victor. Emma was in Cerebro trying to locate their missing team-mate while the others sat waiting for her. The others talked among themselves as Logan sat quietly in the corner. His face looked worn and tired from the months of searching for the love of his life. Remy watched him closely tuning into Logan's emotions. Remy's thoughts traveled back to when he first met Logan all those many years ago when he was just a teen that escaped from the dreaded "island". The man that approached him those years ago would not know who this man was that sat here with them today. He looked broken but only to the trained eye; if Remy did not have his powers of Empathy he would not know either. Everyone's head turned as Emma marched back into the room.

"Well this is quite a mess we are in isn't it?" Emma said glancing at Jubilee who looked guilty.

"How was I supposed to know that 'Ro would freak out like she did?"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"I didn't know! It wasn't my fault that she fried Wolvie and ran back to that dog-face Victor Von Doom!" Emma stared at her for a long while before she shook her head,

"Grow up Jubilee. Grow up before you get someone killed next time." The room was tense with emotions and unexpressed words. Jubilee's bottom lip began to tremble as she fought to keep herself from crying but one stubborn tear trailed down her cheek. Marie placed a gloved hand on Jubilee's shoulder. Jubilee gave Marie a small smile before becoming stone to any other harsh words that may come her way. Bobby and Kitty exchanged looks before mugging Emma hard. Kitty reached out a hand for Peter, which he looked at her before taking it. She smiled at him as he complied with her silent request. Marie noticed the jealous look Bobby flashed in the couple's direction and smiled in amusement but quickly swallowed her feelings.

"Leave the kid alone Frost, and tell us whatcha found out in Cerebro?" Logan said tiredly from his corner.

"I have said what was needed to be said to Jubilee. You know that as well as I do. However there are more important things to attend." Emma paused rubbing her temples as she took a seat. "I was not able to locate Ororo. Victor has some sort of machine blocking her and her thoughts.

"So we got nuthing? Mon dieu." he looked at Logan, "What are we going to do mon ami?"

"We got nuthin'! Did ya try lookin' for Von Doom?"

"Of course, Logan." She said tiredly. He looked at her closely,

"How long were you in there?" concern entering his voice. She smiled in his direction for his concern,

"I am fine Logan. I am worried about Ororo not myself." Logan looked at the statue that was in the center of the table jerking around on the table as well as all of the other metallic objects in the room and suddenly the metals doors burst open revealing Magneto and a few members of the Brotherhood of Evil standing behind him. Jubilee locked eyes with Pyro and he nodded in her direction.

"If you want Ororo back . . . you will hear what I have to say."

* * *

Medical Bay

Betsy lay in the hospital bed with impatience steadily rising with her discontentment with being immobile. She hated being injured it slowed her down when she could be doing something to help Ororo. She sighed hard blowing her bangs from her forehead.

"That's it! I am leaving this God-forsaken bed!" she yelled at no one as she threw the covers from her legs. Psylocke swung one leg from its position placing it on the floor. Her barefoot connected to the cold, sterile, concrete floor and it chilled her slightly but she reveled in the sensations. She then brought her other foot to the ground and tried to place her weight upon them but found the task to be quite difficult but she was not one to give up easily.

"Psylocke it would be in your best interest to return to bed." Beast said over the intercom from where he was watching her.

"If I don't get out of her Hank I will go crazy!" She exclaimed to the ceiling as if he was above her position.

"Psylocke I implore you to return to bed before you tear your stitches." She shook her head no as she tried to take a step forward. Just as she was trying to take a step Warren entered the room and alarmed her,

"Betsy! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed scaring her causing her to loose her footing. Angel used his wings to give him a quick boost forward to catch her before she fell. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I had to get out of here." She said looking up at him. The two lovers of past looked into each others eyes and feeling stirred within them both. Warren swallowed hard as blush breached his cheeks. Beast ran in pulling them from their moment,

"Are you hurt? Did you tear anything?" he asked walking over to the both of them.

"No Hank. I am fine; Warren caught me before I hit the ground."

"Well you need to be in bed." Warren helped her back into the sheets pulling them tightly around her. Hank checked her vitals and wound before leaving the room. Warren watched him leave while Betsy watched him he turned to see her watching.

"What's the matter?"

"I miss you. I miss us. I really screwed up Warren. I just . . ."

"I know what you mean but I don't know if we could ever go back to way things were." Tears brim her eyes with the admission of his words and it pained him to be the cause of those tears but she hurt him. _What would you have me do?_

"Give me another chance."

"That's not fair." Warren said getting angry at her invasion. She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry but you thought it so loud I didn't even have to read your mind." She looked at him she reached out a hand lovingly stroking his face and he closed his eyes enjoying her touch. "If we can not go back then let us go forward."

"You want to start over?"

"Yes! More than anything in the world. Come on Angel we are good together."

"What about Emma? She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know . . . maybe?" Betsy withdrew her hand and nodded her head.

"Then before you can do anything you need to find out what you want." Both Warren and Betsy looked up when Hank reentered the room with a syringe.

"Betsy I am going to give you a sedative to help you rest."

"Okay Doc. It's your show." She laid back into the pillows looking into Warren's eyes and he stared back just as strongly. _I love you, Warren._ She told him in his mind before closing her eyes,

_I love you too, Betsy_. A small smile breeched her face before she was totally unconscious. Hank watched what took place between Warren and Betsy with concern for his very confused friend.

"A penny for your thoughts my friend." Hank said looking at Warren. The angelic man looked at him strangely before sharing a small smile with him.

"Oh. I don't know Henry, is it possible to love someone even after they do the worse possible thing to you?" Hank looked thoughtful for a moment before saying anything at all,

"You love your father do you not?"

"Yes but that's different."

"How so?"

"I have to love him. He's my father."

"Is she or is she not the woman in your life?"

"That's what I don't know, Henry."

"I think . . . my friend that you do but you just want to be sure but you do know." Warren smiled at the intelligent man shaking his head.

"You know . . . you're pretty smart."

"So I am told." Hank said matter-of-factly placing a hand on Warren shoulder giving it a firm pat before walking back into the lab. Warren sat back down in the chair beside Betsy's sleeping body. There was a loud crash then an animal like shriek before Hank's blue form was slung into the room. Warren ran to Beast side to check on him but before he made to the unconscious man the hulking form of Victor Creed stalking toward him. The feral look in the mutant's eyes made Angel's blood run cold. Sabertooth roared loudly causing the whole room to seemingly shake. Angel glance over his shoulder at the emergency button on the far wall next to Betsy's bed. Sabertooth took a menacing step toward Angel and the frighten mutant used his wings to flap him toward the button rotating in mid-air. Angel reached out and hit the emergency button but Sabertooth pierced his right wing with his extended nails and yanked the wounded mutant back to him. Warren yelled out as the red blood streamed down his white wing, Sabertooth grabbed the smaller man by the throat lifting him off of the ground.

"Where am I?" Sabertooth growled lowly at Angel, whose eyes darted everywhere but at Sabertooth. "Where am I?" he asked again taking his free hand and squeezing Angel's mangled wing. Angel moaned in pain refusing to scream out again but he knew he was close to unconsciousness. _I have to stay up long enough for the others to get here to protect Betsy._ Angel punched Sabertooth in the throat the hulk of a mutant roared but his hand remained around Angel throat tightly until Angel placed both of his heels into Sabertooth's chest shoving him into the distant wall. Angel landed neatly in a crouched position glaring at his opponent that was gathering himself against the wall. Sabertooth's demented eyes glared back with a huge grin on his face. A trail of blood dribbled down Sabertooth's chin but Sabertooth lapped the blood from his chin with his tongue.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Angel yelled at him grabbing a scalpel from the utensils table beside Betsy's bed. "I'm ready . . ."

* * *

Von Doom Penthouse

The morning sun poured in through the window rousing "Grace" from her slumber. She rolled over to find that she was alone the spot where Victor laid was cold. _He must have got up early again I guess I know where to look._ She swung her legs from the bed and padded over to the chair where her house coat laid. She secured the tie and headed to the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth once she arrived before she went in search of Victor. She made a quick descent down the stairs greeting a few of the workers as she went along. Grace arrived at the base of the stairs walking forward to the door putting in the code to enter Victor's laboratory. She found the beautiful man asleep on the desk with a screwdriver in one hand some sort of device in the other. She smiled warmly before she walked over to him. As she approached him she noticed a file on the corner of the desk that had the "Ororo Munroe a.k.a Storm" on the tab. She frowned at the sight of the name that the man that kidnapped her a week ago called her. Grace opened the file and began sifting through its contents and gasped as the realization sat in, _The man, Logan was not lying to me. Oh my God! What is going on?!_

"I really wish you had not seen that." Grace jumped at Victor's sudden and strange voice. The look in the man she loved eyes was a scary one like that of a person possessed. She tried to run but he advanced on her so quickly she did not even have a chance to scream. He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him peering down into her scared eyes. "We leave today."

"Victor, you're hurting me?" He loosened his grip on her but still held her.

"The chopper will be here any minute now, get dressed."

"Victor . . . who am I?"

"Mine!"

* * *

Tactical Room

All eyes were on Magneto, Pyro, and Arclight standing in the doorway. There was a growl that erupted from the corner of the room then there was a flash of black and Magneto was slammed to the round table with Logan's fist colliding with his face. Erik used his magnetic powers to sling Logan across the room and to leave him to dangle above the air as he collected himself.

"Nice to see you too, Logan." Magneto said sarcastically as he smoothed his clothes on him.

"You bastard! You said you would keep her safe!" Logan yelled as he dangled in the air.

"I had no idea that would happen. If I could turn back the hands of time Logan I would and none of what has transpired would ever happen but I can not. Now have you calmed yourself?"

"Let him down." Peter said turning into the metal man Colossus. Erik looked at him and shook his head.

"This is a side not young man; I have Logan dangling in the air . . . because of the metal on his bones." Erik paused to shake his head before he finished, "and you turn into a completely metal organism?" Erik looked at Emma who was shaking her head as well, "I thought this was a school?" Erik placed Logan back on the ground, "I know where Ororo is going to be in the next hour."

"Start talkin'" Logan growled as he sheathed his claws placing his hands on his hips as he waited.

"Right now as we speak, Von Doom is taking her to his castle. My sources tell me that it is a fortress right now. The security is really heavy but that is not a problem for us if we work together. The only reason I did not get her myself is because I need your help." He said looking at Emma, "I need a telepath that is connected to her in some kind of way. It would be easier to restore her memories."

"Okay, I am in."

"I also would not mind extra firepower to help with the guards. Logan, Colossus, Jubilee, Bobby, and Remy you all will be needed as well."

"I'm in mon ami."

"We're all in, Magneto."

"Goody . . . oh by the way when this is over I will have you know that I will be pursuing Ororo again. With full vigor I might add." There was a wisp of a smile on Erik's face which Logan returned as well as he gave a nod.

"Well that's settled let's get on with the mission." Just as they were about to leave out the emergency siren went off alerting everyone of danger.

"Medical bay . . ." Emma said looking distressed.

* * *

Von Doom Helicopter

Ororo looked out of the window of the Helicopter over the large body of water they were flying over. She rubbed the wrist that Victor held so tightly looking down at it she saw that bright blue bruises were forming. Victor looked over at her and all that he could think about was how much he loved her and how he wished that things could be different. His back was against the wall what was he suppose to do? Let her walk away? That would be absurd, why let her go when he loved her so much? He reached out a hand touch the area he caused bruises and she flinched. He sighed he caused her to fear him and that was definitely not what he was trying to do. She looked at him the look in her eyes made his heart dropped. She was afraid of him and it hurt him to realize that he gave her more than enough reason to be scared. He left her to her own thoughts as they continued their journey to the castle. He made up in his mind that he would make her understand his action and ask of her forgiveness.

"Sir?"

"Yes Henry?"

"We will be landing in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Henry."

* * *

Medical Bay

The X-men and Brotherhood arrive outside the medical room and Kitty phased through the door to find Sabertooth and Angel fighting . . . well Sabertooth tossing Angel's unconscious body towards Kitty. Shadowcat grabbed Angel and dragged him through the doors. Sabertooth's growls could be heard through the closed doors.

"Arclight?"

"Yes."

"How about you make us an opening?"

"My pleasure stand back." Arclight shook her hands before she slammed them together trashing the doors of the room. Magneto was the first to walk in to find Sabertooth glaring at him,

"Hello there my friend."

"Magneto?"

"Yes. How are you old friend?" Sabertooth looked at him strangely before taking a step forward.

"You sent me here?" He growled and charged at him Magneto formed a shield around himself for protection. Colossus charged at Sabertooth and tackled him to the ground. Sabertooth drug his nails across Colossus neck and through the metal his blood flowed freely.

"Peter!!!!" Kitty screamed out running to his aid Bobby and Pyro both shot their powers at the feral man but he stood their unaffected by their attacks. Sabertooth managed to advance on Bobby and punched the boy in the stomach knocking him unconscious. Sabertooth growled as he was hit on the side of his face with kinetically charged cards thrown by Remy. Wolverine used this opportunity to charge Sabertooth full force the two mutants went at until Sabertooth slung Logan right through the glass observation window. Sabertooth fell to his knees from exhaustion but the more tired he became the more energy was created. He found Marie's bare hand on his back draining him of energy he fell to his side.

"Rogue let go of 'em cher!"

"I . . . can't!" she screamed as her body continued to suck him of his life. Jubilee stepped forward,

"I'm sorry." she said as she hit Marie with her powers but Marie was absorbing her attacks. Pyro then shot her with his fire and she extended the hand that was draining Sabertooth absorbing his powers as well. The burn that was on her palm healed itself. Emma continued her silent assault on Sabertooth's mind until his was in coma. Marie looked at her hand then felt in her body that something was different.

"What's da matta wit me?"

* * *

I sure hope that you have enjoyed this new chapter as usual I enjoyed writing it. Please review when and if you read it.

gracefulraven,

out!


	7. Chapter 6: Regret

Hey eveyone! Happy New Year!!!! This is the last chapter of this story this has been an amazing journey and I must say that I had a wonderful time writing this story. It was well worth all the hard work and brain tremors I have had. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I did my best to make it worth of being a last chapter. The epilogue will be up later today truly completing this fic. Please read and review. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Marvel characters so please do not sue me. Even if you did you wouldn't get anything.

Chapter 6: Regret

Doom Castle

Ororo looked out of the window taking in the sight of the Von Doom Castle where she first met Victor Von Doom, the man she loved. She looked at his profile as he directed the pilot on where to land, he turned to view her and they locked eyes. A breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away. Victor sighed but continued to direct his employees of what he wanted. The helicopter touched down and the engines were whirling down. Victor hopped out of the chopper turning around to help Ororo to the ground, he held on to her hand leading her to safety. He looked deep into her eyes looking for hope, forgiveness, or the peace he had become so accustom.

"Will you accompany me to the gardens?" She looked back at him,

"So with you asking me to come with you . . . does that mean I am not a prisoner?" He dropped his head as he shook responding,

"No . . . you are not a prisoner. You were never a prisoner."

"I don't believe you."

"You have no reason to believe me but please try." She turned her back on him taking a few paces away. He followed her snaking his arms around her pulling her smaller body to his own inhaling the smell of her hair. "I love you . . . Ororo." She turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He released her and they made their way to the gardens in silence. Ororo took in the sight of many guards as she passed them in the hallways of the castle. Some guards passed by greeted the couple she gave them friendly as she and Victor made their way to gardens. He held open the doors for her and she entered the massive gardens. Beautiful palm trees dangled over head, bright green ferns brushed their legs as they waded through dense foliage. The smell of earth invaded their nostrils while they continued the quiet journey. Ahead of them was a statue in Ororo image carved from ebony marble. Ororo gasped at the sight she reached out a hand to touch the beautiful creation. She looked back at him and he held a warm smile just for her.

"Ororo . . . I have never felt this way about another person in my entire life. You have bewitched me with your eyes, hold me captive with your smile, and you are the only person I know that can make a command of me . . . and I actually do what is asked. Why is that?" she shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the ebony statue.

"Why did you do it, Vic? Why did you lie to me?"

"I did not want to loose you. At first I was just stalling until I got to know you better but then I fell in love with you. I wanted to tell you but . . . I couldn't."

"You didn't give me a choice. It was all about what you wanted. You didn't think about how I might have felt about being betrayed."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. There isn't an excuse for what I have done but I must ask for another chance."

"I don't know Victor . . . how can I trust you? You're a liar."

"I have never lied about anything else to you. That was the only lie I ever told and I regret that more than anything else I have ever done." She walked over to him looking into his scared yet pained expression. Ororo ran her hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes to the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly,

"I want to believe you."

"Then believe me."

"I can't . . . I need time."

"Okay. I will wait for as long as it takes to win your trust back." He held her close enjoying her athletic body against his own. They stood like that for a long time in the center of the garden in front of the marble statue.

* * *

Medical Wing

Sabertooth is placed in a secured medical room with a heavy sedation drip running through his veins. Logan, Emma, and Erik observe him from the observation room in silence. All three observers turned as Beast reentered the room the blue colored man looked extremely tired.

"Peter is now stabilized, Kitty is with him now. Bobby suffered cracked ribs, and Marie's powers have been altered for how long only time will tell."

"Altered?" Logan asked a bit of alarm in his voice for the girl he thought of as his own daughter.

"Her powers have been altered due to her touching Sabertooth. She can instantly heal her wounds, she can absorb other mutants powers without touching them she need only be hit or witness someone using their powers and she can do it too. However the most phenomenal of her alterations is her new ability to touch others."

"Wow . . . she would be very helpful on our mission to Latveria." Erik said looking between Logan and Emma.

"Is she ready for battle?" Emma asked Hank, who looked hesitant.

"Yes . . . Ah'm ready for battle." The four of them turned to see Marie in standing in the doorway. Logan looked at her closely taking a step towards her dropping his head gazing at her through low lids,

"Do you know what your doing kid?"

"Yeah . . . Ah'm fighting to get Ro back and this time Ah can actually do something."

"I think she would make a fine addition to the mission. With Peter and Bobby out due to their sustained injuries, I think she could take their places."

"I agree with Emma, Logan. We do not have many choices besides we need to get going." Erik said looking at his forced team-mate. Logan sighed tiredly and shook his head "Yes" as he led them to the others that waited outside of the Medical Wing. Remy, Arclight, Pyro, and Jubilee looked up when Wolverine and the others come to stand in front of them. Remy stands up looking Wolverine in the eyes remembering the look in the older man's eyes from so long ago.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Doom Castle

Victor stands on the roof of his large castle dressed in a tuxedo, alluring music emerged from some unknown musical device creating a romantic atmosphere, and the lights from the candles on the table cast an agreeable glow behind him casting his silhouette on the castle wall. His turquoise eyes were glued to the goddess making her way to him. A smile breached her face just for him as she made her way to the handsome devil that was Victor Von Doom. The white gown hugged her curves as if she were poured into the dress. The slits on the sides revealed toned caramel legs as they walked toward him. He cleared his throat as he noticed the bounce of her breast in the halter dress. His mouth again ran dry as he took in her face, an angelic delight, two royal blue eyes, a button nose, and ruby red lips framed by snow white hair. Ororo was worthy of her name a thousand times over.

"You look gorgeous. Just when I think you can get no more beautiful you take my breath away again."

"Thank you Victor. You look very handsome yourself. Very debonair, sir." she said with a curtsy.

"It is you who steals the show, madame." Victor said with a bow. "Let us have a seat at the table." He led her to her seat pulling the chair out for her and taking a seat himself. "I have a secret to tell you."

"Oh no . . . is it bad?"

"No, it's a good secret. Remember when you asked me about my parents?"

"Yes . . . you sort of shut down on me. I figured you were angry at me for asking."

"No, I was not angry with you I just never talk about it. My mother died giving birth to me . . ."

"I am so sorry Victor, I should have never asked."

"No, darling it is quite alright, I'm ready to talk about it now. When I was eight years old my father was killed trying to protect me from a mob of angry people. I was walking in the cold snow trying to figure out what to do with myself when Henry found me wandering in the woods by myself. He took me to the Von Doom castle and the lady of the castle was taken with me. She could not bare children and the master of the castle needed an heir and he adopted me. They were an old couple and they died four years after I arrived and Henry finished raising me from then on but I became the master of the castle."

"So much pain . . ."

"Yes."

"I wish I could share my past with you, however I don't remember it."

"All is well. I hope that you are in the mood for Shrimp pasta?"

"Yes. I am in the mood for Shrimp pasta. Henry has made my favorite."

"No."

"Shrimp pasta is my favorite, Vic you know that."

"I know it's your favorite but Henry did not make it. I prepared it."

"What? You know how to cook?"

"Madame . . . I am insulted." He said playfully as he removed the lid from the entree and poured her some wine. She brought a fork full to her lips tasting and found herself to be pleasantly surprised.

"Wow. This is really good." They ate their meals happily sharing a laugh or two with each other. The thoughts of the lying and the betrayal becoming a distant memory for the two lovers. Ororo's recent favorite song flowed from the musical device and an urge to dance came over her. "Vic, dance with me."

"What, now?"

"Yes. Right now." She grabbed his hand and led him to an open spot she wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders as he collected the other in his large hand wrapping the free one around her slender waist. The swayed and rocked to the tune gazing into each other's eyes both drunk in the scent from one another. Victor dipped her and she brought her hand to his cheek caressing it gently he captured her lips and she returned the lip lock passionately. He brought her back up to a standing position his hands roaming over her body while her did a search of it's own.

* * *

X-Jet

The X-Jet was relatively quiet as the X-Men travel to Latveria. Logan and Emma pilot the plane in silence. Breaking the quiet to relay the flight plan or other accomdations other than that both were in their thoughts. Magneto and Arclight sat beside one another talking among themselves but for the most part they were quiet. Pyro and Jubilee are having a heart to heart that could be their last time with one another.

"Jubilee you knew that when Magneto woke up I was going back with him."

"But what about us? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"You know that's not true. I love you Jubilee but I'm with the Brotherhood."

"You were once an X-man."

"But now I'm not." Jubilee began to sob quietly. John brought her into his arms holding her tightly. "I love you Jubilee and I know that we can work this out some way."

"As long as you promise that we will try . . . that's all I'm asking for. I love you John and I don't wanna loose you."

"You won't." They shared a kiss and he held her for the rest of the trip. Remy and Marie were sitting beside each other. She played with Remy's finger touching his hands with no barrier for the first time. She smile as she enjoyed the feel of his finger against hers.

"You like dat, cher?"

"Sholl do you swamprat."

"Ouch, dat hurt Remy."

"Hush up. You know you like it when Ah call ya swamprat."

"Petite you da only one dat can get 'way wit calling Remy a swamprat." Remy leaned in close to Marie pressing his lips to hers slowly. He pulled away taking in the expression on her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed she slowly opened them.

"You can't just tease a gal like dat." She said seductively leaning in for another kiss, which Remy was happy to oblige.

"Remy can get use to dis."

* * *

Medical Wing

Bobby sat on the bed tying up his shoe laces preparing to go grab some rest. Who knew that a punch to the gut could cause that much damage. Thoughts of Kitty ran through his mind and he thought that maybe he could spend some time with her since Peter was out of commission. He hopped off of the bed pulling his sweater over his head but grunted in pain when he moved too fast. He walked across the room to Peter's room and saw Kitty sitting in a chair beside Peter's bed. He waved at Kitty to come and she got up making her way to him. She made it to where he was staring at him hard.

"What do you want, Bobby? Peter needs me."

"Wow. It's like that?"

"If this is what you called me over here for then . . ."

"Wait! I called you over here to ask you something important."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering would you like to hang out with me in my room for awhile." She smiled at him and Bobby figured he had her right where he wanted her.

"Bobby, I am going to say this once and only once. I am with Peter. I love Peter. There is no hope for you here. If I have to tell you this again I am going to tell Peter that you are harassing me. And everyone knows just how protective Peter is over me. Do you really want to get your butt kicked?"

"I can't believe you're treating me like this."

"Bobby, when I want to be your girlfriend you were trying to play both me and Marie. Now that I don't want you . . . your choice is simple. Go back to Marie."

"She dumped me for that stupid Cajun."

"You know . . ." she said looking toward the ceiling, "It serves you right. You couldn't choose so both of us chose for you. Go Marie. Serves you right." With that Kitty turned on her heels and went back to the room where Peter was laying. Bobby looked through the window and noticed that Peter was awake and Kitty leaned over him giving him a long kiss. Bobby's heart dropped into his shoe. He tucked his tail and left the medical wing a defeated young man.

* * *

Doom Castle

Victor and Ororo were sitting at the table enjoying one another's company when a guard ran up the stair intruding on the couples happy time. The guard ran to stand in front of the table,

"Sir. We have intruders on the premise. I suggest you and the lady seek shelter in the laboratory."

"Thank you. Ororo." Victor held out a hand for Ororo to take. The two of them ran to the elevator of the castle and took it down to the lowest level of the castle. Victor led her to the laboratory he put in his codes to get in once the door was open he began removing his jacket and his bow tie.

"Victor? What are you doing?"

"Preparing to protect the woman I love." He said as he unbutton his shirt slinging it to the floor.

"How are you going to do that, Vic? How do you even know that its them?" He pointed his remote a brick wall and the wall swivelled around showing a screen of the intruder and the man, Logan was walking out of thin air. She gasped taking in the sight before her,

"What are you going to do Victor? They have powers."

"So do I. I have been working on this suit . . ." he pointed to an armored suit. "for the past week getting it just right. But first we have make sure you are away from all the danger."

"Vic?" He turns away from her fiddling with something on the desk.

"I hope that you will forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for what?"

"This." He turns around and sprays her in the face with a sleeping agent. She falls forward into his waiting arms. He scoops her up walking over to a small cell against the wall. He lays her on the cot and locked the glass door behind him. Victor puts on his arm while starring at the X-Men making their way to his castle. He glares at Wolverine, "Come on you son of a bitch. Do your worst."

* * *

Outside of Von Doom Castle

Wolverine, Emma, and Arclight crept through the dense forest of Latveria. Flying above the others in a ball of protection was Magneto and Rogue. Bring up the rear was Jubilee and Pyro making sure they were not followed. Wolverine used his power of his five senses to pick up Ororo's trail and found that she was very close by much to his delight. Magneto sat down beside Wolverine with Rogue following his descent shortly there after, Magneto looked at the profile of the determined man and found his own resolve strength. _We are going to get Ororo back on this night. From there I will lure her to me._

_I don't think so Erik. In fact, I think you should think again. _Emma said invading Erik's mind. Magneto turned to her smiling she gave him a nod he turned back to the mission at hand.

"There's an entrance right there. We should go in there!" Jubilee whispered loudly. Emma shook her head no,

"They would be expecting a sneak attack."

"That's right. Let's go in with a bang."

"Arclight will you do us the honors?"

"Not a problem." She popped her knuckles trying to get loose then swung her arms forward with a might clam. The castle wall crumbled with loud boom and the X-Men ran toward the opening. They were met with an army of guards running towards them yelling in excitement. Magneto captured a handful of them in one of his protective spheres hurling them into the night. He then turned the group coming towards him and stopped their movement by the metallic devices they carried. Magneto pulled the pins from the grenades on the shoulders of the men hurled them through the gaping hole in the wall. The explosion could be heard from inside of the castle.

Gambit uses his metal staff the whirl him across the room landing behind a group of unsuspecting guys, he dropped down behind them with such a force the whole room shook from the vibrations. There was a flash of pink then the flying bodies of the dead soldiers. He then ran to his next target only to find that Arclight was about to be attacked by a group of soldiers he hurled a charged card at them blowing them up before they arrived. Arclight turned to see what happened only to find a black smudge on the ground behind her. She saw Gambit smirking at her she gave him a nod and he saluted back and both went back to battle. A group of men were running towards her when she turned back around, she stomped her foot and the men were knocked senseless.

Jubilee and Rogue teamed up to take on the hoards of soldiers. Jubilee used her powers to blind the men then she used the powers to send them in Rogue's direction she caught them in a protective's sphere and used the sphere to drain them of their energy until they passed out from exhaustion. Rogue looked at Jubilee and shot her a thumbs up running to the next batch of men.

Emma used her powers to control the minds of the soldiers making them turn on each other and keeping some alive to protect her from any danger. While she did that she searched for Ororo but could not seem to find her.

"Logan! I can not seem to find her!" Yelled across the room to where Wolverine was slicing through the guards like butter. He roared a dangerously as he landed on top of guard decapitating him.

"She's here Emma! I can smell her!" Emma continued to scan the area but could not find her. _Where are you pretty one? Where are you?_

A stream of fire flowed from the Pyro with reckless abandon. He laughed as the men screamed and howled at their scorching flesh. He manipulated the fire into a massive tiger. The fire tiger pounced on the men biting them and scorching them to death. Pyro looked up when Arclight used her power to remove the flames from some of the corpses of the fallen soldiers.

"Don't get to carried away. You'll burn us all to crisp."

"Yes sir!" He said sarcastically as he attacked more soldiers.

"That's right ma'am." He looked back at her and they shared a smile between them, but quickly got back to the task at hand.

Victor watched the X-men make quick work of his guards. His face was stone cold and unblinking at the sight of his men. He took one look over his shoulder at Ororo behind him. She looked gorgeous in her white gown her white hair spilled over her bare back contrasting greatly. Victor turned back to screen and an idea popped into his mind.

"Wolverine?" Victor said over the intercom. The X-men stopped what they were doing to see what was up.

"Where is Storm! You chickenshit!"

"I will never know what she saw in you? You are ill-mannered, rude, and unaccommodating. Nothing at all like Ororo."

"You shut your pie hole!" Wolverine said taking a step forward.

"If I were you Logan . . . I would not take another step." Victor warned

"Well you ain't me!" Wolverine said taking another step forward.

"Mon ami! No!" Remy screamed but it was to late and a trap door flew open and the X-men were dropped through the floor landing in an iron cage. The heroes collided with the unforgiving ground below. Logan was the first to get his barring back shaking the clouds from his skull. He looked up to see a hooded Victor snarling at him, hatred burning in his eyes.

"So this is the mighty Wolverine?" he asked and Logan jumped at the man wrestling against the iron bars. Emma used her powers to scan Victor's mind and found that she could not. "Trying to read my mind Miss Frost?" He pulled back his hood pointing at the metal helmet. He then connected the mask to it giving a menacing presences. "No such luck with this device." a muffled voice emerged from the mask.

"Tell me something Von Doom?"

"What's that Erik?" He said in a cocky manner eying the older man.

"Is that whole suit metal?" With that Magneto slammed Victor against the wall. There was an indention of where his body once struck. Victor groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground. Rogue used her powers to bend the bars of the iron cage back wide enough for everyone to get through. She strained with all of her might to pull those bars open until her nose began to bleed. Wolverine was the first to jump out pouncing on Victor as soon as he was free. Rogue swayed falling against Gambit he held her upright,

"Cher! Cher are ya alright?!" She shook her head yes as she passed out from over using her powers. He leaned her against bars taking a look at the scene before him but it was his feelings that shifted his attention to Ororo. She laid in a small cell with a glass door as her only restraint. "Mon dieu . . . Stormy's in trouble."

Magneto continued to slam Victor against the wall with his powers. While Arclight and Pyro try to dismantle the wall blasters firing on them. Victor pressed a button on his wrist to activate his androids. Wolverine snatched Jubilee out of the way of incoming fire from an android behind her.

"Thanks Wolvie." she said looking at the android making its way toward them on the ground.

"No problem, kid. Now move your butt!" He screamed at her snatching her with him as he rolled away from more fire. He unsheathed his claws charging the machine cutting off one of it's arms. Sparks flew dangerously until he rammed his claws straight through impaired machine. It sparked a few seconds before falling backward to the ground.

An android punched Pyro in the back but Arclight was quick to retaliate, she stomped her foot and sent the Android flying through the air it landed awkwardly on its head but it was quick to right itself standing back up. Gambit flung a charged card at it blowing it to bits. Emma worked on the computer board to release Ororo from her cell before she woke up. She pressed buttons and clicked on different screens to find the button she was looking for she took a look over her shoulder and noticed that Ororo was almost awake and that fueled her to hurry. Remy ran to her side to help her,

"Hurry cher! Stormy almost awake!"

"I know! I'm trying, I can't seem to find the right button."

"Keep looking Cher if Stormy wake up and take a look around . . . it's gonna be bad."

"I know." They continued to desperately looking for the right switch, button, or dial to open that cell door. Ororo opens her eyes to find that she is in the smallest space she had ever been in her life. She raises off of the bed her eyes wild and frighten she can no longer control her breathing. She runs to the door of the small cell and begins to beat against the glass with all her might.

Victor blasted Magneto in the chest from the weapon on his wrist. Magneto fell hard to the floor looking up at Von Doom, who hovered above ground by the rockets in his feet. Victor prepared to blast him again until he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the small cell in the corner.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! HELP! HELP MEEEE!!!!!" Victor and Erik look at her fear in there eyes.

"Victor let her out of there!!!!!!" Logan screams from across the room. Victor touches down to the ground and runs to the computer where Emma and Remy are working to find the switch snatching his mask from his face as he does so. His fingers run across the keyboard in a fiercely hurried flurry. She pounds her small hands against the glass screaming to the top of her lungs to be set free. Her blue eyes disappear in white haze of her elemental powers. Thunder rumbles loudly catching everyone's attention. All eyes are on Ororo as she is no longer screaming but holding herself tightly. She raises her head to look at everyone in turn she places her palm against the window and lets out a raging scream as a lightning bolt destroys the glass that was holding her captive. She takes to the air soaring above everyone she looks down at everyone and bellows in a voice that is so far from the one that they have all come to know,

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?!" She releases a cyclone in the room, lightning strikes at the people below, and rain pours upon them sting their eyes as they look up at the power of this goddess. Emma stands up placing her hands to her temples as she touches Ororo's mind. The goddess pauses in her actions as she and Emma converse within her mind.

_Who are you?_

_I am Emma Frost, your friend._

_I do not know you_

_Let me help you to remember_

_How can I trust you?_

_You must. Please let me help you!_

_Will you cause me harm?_

_I could never hurt you Ororo Munroe. I have searched the world too hard for you to mean you any harm._

_I trust what you say is true. What will you do?_

_Show you your past. May I?_

_Yes, Emma you may._ Ororo closed her eyes as Emma restored her memories and gave her her life back. Ororo felt the feeling Emma had for her and surprise overcame her. She opened her eyes gazing at Emma with new eyes. She looked over all of the X-men one at a time. Her eyes then fell on Victor, the man she loved yet loathed.

"I remember . . . everything." Tears lingered in her eyes threatening to fall down her caramel cheeks. "You all risked everything for me. Even you Victor. Who knew I was so loved? Who knew I was worthy of this much love."

"Ya are darlin'. I love you more than life itself." She smiled at him and the tears trailed down her face. She looked at Erik and shared a smile with him then looked at Emma and gave her a nod. Emma blushed and tucked her face away in embarassment. Her look then fell on Victor, whose eyes held sadness, and her heart was pricked. She understood why he did all that he did but was that enough? The ceiling of the lab began to cave in Storm looked up at it and used her powers to keep the chunks of ceiling from falling on her loved ones below. Strong winds pushed the boulders away from the people on the ground. Arclight and Jubilee used their powers to destroy the rocks before they landed on them. A large section of the ceiling came down on top of Storm trapping her underneath. Victor, Logan, and Erik ran to the pile slinging the debris from her trapped body. Remy, Emma, and Pyro made their way to aid in helping Storm from the rocky tomb. Everyone looked up when the computer sounded off.

"**THE LABORATORY WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES.**" Logan looked into the eyes of Victor.

"Can you stop it?" Logan asked Victor

"No. There is no way to stop it we have to get her out of here."

"Why can't you stop it?" Erik asked as he heaved a large part of the floor from Storm.

"I programed it that way."

"Mon dieu!" Remy exclaimed. Digging faster to get Ororo out of the rock slide. Victor removed a piece of cement and found Ororo lying underneath it he quickly bundled her in his arms.

"I have her!"

"I'm starting the jet! Let's get out of here!" Emma screamed running toward the stairs. Remy ran to Marie scooping her up in his arm and running behind the others. They made it to the first floor running to the large opening in the castle wall. The ground began to rumble under them but they kept running as fast as they could. The floor opened up under Victor's fleeing feet and he and Ororo fell through the ground. Victor's hand caught a hold of the ground above while hanging on to Ororo's wrist. Ororo's unconscious body dangled above the fires of the laboratory below.

"Magneto! Magneto!!!! Take her." Victor screamed Erik who flew in to scoop Ororo up in his arms. Victor gave Erik a nod and Magneto gave him one back as he flew to the X-Jet. Logan grabbed a hold of Victor's arm trying to pull him up but the armor he was wearing made him very heavy. "Logan go! Get out of here!"

"No! I'm not going to have your death on my conscience! Come on help me!" Victor struggled to help pull himself up but the armor was far to heavy. Erik came flying back into the castle. He grabbed Victor's other hand pulling him upwards until his upper body is on the floor. He drags himself on up another explosion rocks the whole castle.

"You two go on! I'm right behind you." Logan and Erik take off to the X-Jet they run as fast as they can jumping on the jet they turn to look for Victor but he is not behind them. Logan begins to run back to the castle as he is making his way the castle explodes throwing him against the X-Jet. Logan tries to get back up but Erik grabs him with his powers and slings him into the jet and uses his powers to take the jet into the air and flying it to safety.

"Victor is still in there!" Erik grabs Logan looking into his hazel eyes and solemnly saying,

"He's gone Logan . . . Victor's gone."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that! Lord knows I did! Again please read and review. I love everybody who took the time to read my story and I love everyone who did not. Thank you!


	8. Epilogue

Hey everyone this is the end of the Forgotten Tempest. This has been a wonderful journey that has now come to an end. It is my deepest hope that you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The moment is bittersweet for me, anyway enough of my babble. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the marvel characters.

Epilogue

One year has passed since the events that transpired at the Von Doom Castle. Erik Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto, Philippa Sontag (Arclight), and John Allerdyce (Pyro) have joined the X-Men. The trio have settled in nicely with the heroes with a few bumps along the way but making it work. Erik has become the Vice president of the school just as he was all those many years ago. Sabertooth was still under observation until one day he escaped the school. He felt as if Erik had betrayed him and vowed to kill him and Wolverine. Logan and Ororo have been taking things slow since her returned to the mansion. Her feelings for Victor still very strong plus all the other attention she had been receiving Erik made things a little strained for she and Logan. However, Logan was not one to give up so easily, he was willing to wait until she chose him again. Betsy and Warren were engaged and the wedding was set . The two love birds were making up for lost time never leaving the other's side. Remy and Marie made their love for one another official. Shortly there after Bobby took a leave of absence due to "Family Emergencies" but he return a few months later ready to be an X-Man again. Peter and Kitty were better than ever even to the point she and Peter moved in together. They shared a room on the third floor. Emma was yet still pinning over Ororo, which she was surprised by the fact that Ororo did not rejected her after finding out about her feelings for her. In fact Ororo was much nicer to her even accompanying her on a few dates. Emma and Erik were getting closer to one another joined together by their love for the resident goddess. Although, Ororo would always have Erik's heart, Emma was borrowing his body in the late hours of the night. Strange things have been happening in the earth's atmosphere, calling the attention of some of Earth's most brilliant minds. It was a puzzlement to all who gave the strange happenings any thought.

Ororo was working on her garden, sweat ran down her back in rivers pooling in a puddle of her lower back. She looked up at the sun and wiped her brow away with her sleeve. She placed the plant into the ground and covering the roots with soil. When she was done she called upon a wind to lift her into the air, she summoned rain to water her plants. A smile emerged on her face as she allowed the rain to saturate her. She laid back on the wind and drift across the sky as rain continued to lightly patter upon her skin. Logan watched her from his perched position, a lump formed in his throat as he took in her beauty. He suddenly felt a wind drift under him and he was hoisted into the air. He looked at her a perplexed expression on his face, he found her smiling at him. She summoned him to her with the wind she was controlling.

"It's impolite to stare." She said teasing him.

"Well I'm sorry darlin but I might just have to be rude." He smiled back at her the swayed in the air until she brought them back to the earth. She turned away from him blush forming on her face. He turned back to face him, "I miss us darlin. I want you to come back to me."

"Logan . . ." He silenced her with a peck on her lips.

"I'll wait on you for the rest of your life. Cause all I got is time." She brought her hands to his face rubbing her thumbs back and forth across his cheeks.

"Storm!" Ororo looked up to Marie running towards them. She stopped just short of Ororo and Logan. "We got visitors in da waitin area."

"Isn't Erik or Emma there?"

"Yeah, but dey wanna see you. Erik and Emma are waitin' on ya in da office."

"Okay. Logan you want to accompany us?"

"Yeah lets do it."

"Wait . . . ders sumthing I been wanting to try." Marie placed her hands on the shoulders of Ororo and Logan and suddenly they appeared in Emma Frost's office. Emma blinked at their instant emergence. Erik's quiet jealousy formed as she noticed that the woman he loved was with Logan. Ororo looked eyes with Dr. Reed Richards who was sitting in the chair. The last time she saw him was at Victor's party.

"It's nice to see you again Ororo Munroe. This time there are no false pretense."

"I know. It is good seeing you again as well Dr. Richards." She extended her hand to him and happily accepted. "I am sure this was not a social call . . . how can we help you today?"

"As you might have heard . . . there have been strange occurrences in the atmosphere."

"Yes. We have been following that quiet carefully." Emma Frost answered for Ororo.

"Well I have a theory. The Fantastic Four and I think that someone is causing these disturbances. Furthermore, we would like your assistance. Seeing as Miss Munroe has the power to control the weather she would be a wonderful asset as well as some of the rest of you."

"I will have to talk it over with my colleagues of course."

"Storm . . . we're in if you are." Logan said looking at her. Ororo looked at each of her friends in turn and looked down at her feet.

"Miss Munroe . . . we really need your help." Ororo locked eyes with Erik who was staring at her intently.

"Erik, what do you think?" He was quiet taking a moment to access the situation in his mind.

"Ororo, we are the X-Men. I think you know what we must do." She looked at Reid who looked at her with desperate eyes.

"The X-Men will help."

* * *

Well that's the end of the Forgotten Tempest this has been a joy to start and complete. Be looking out for the sequel: A Raging Tempest. Please read and review, peace to everyone.

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
